Kalos League Chronicles
by AK1028
Summary: Ash and Misty are back at it again! This time, they are in Kalos. There's new friends, new Pokemon, new rivals, and new everything! But will our heroes finally settle down after this craziness? Find out here! Follows Ribbon Cup Chronicles on wards and AU. Multiple pairings, including Pokeshipping. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin

**Kalos League Chronicles**

Summary: Well guys, after a well needed pause, we're back! Now, if you don't remember what happened last time, here's a quick run down. Gary, wanting to go to Orre to help Erika Jones, decides to go back to his roots as a Pokémon Trainer. However, after being defeated by Ash, he decided to go to the Kalos region with Ash and Misty. On top of this, Gary decides to become Ash's rival yet again! Anyways, Alexa decided to meet them in Lumiose City, Kalos. What adventures and excitement await our heroes in Kalos? There's only one way to find out! But first, a reveal of the characters and their Pokémon as of right now:

Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town: Of course our main hero goes first in any story. He's going to be about 23 years old in this one, wearing a red hat with a white poke ball on it, a light blue jacket with even lighter blue streaks on it, dark blue jeans, black and red shoes, and a blue backpack. The only Pokémon he has on him right now is Pikachu and keeping his Pokémon at Professor Oak's, in rotation, if needed.

Pikachu's moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, and Quick Attack.

Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City: Of course our leading lady goes next in any story. She's also going to be about 23 years old in this one, her red hair has grown out and she puts it into a long ponytail, wearing a yellow hoodie, her sapphire engagement ring, dark blue shorts, with an aquamarine belt going around them, and a light blue backpack. The only Pokémon she has on her is Spheal and keeping her Pokémon at the Cerulean City gym, in rotation, if needed.

Spheal's moves: Water Gun, Icy Wind, Charm, and Aurora Beam.

Gary Oak, Pallet Town: Ash's main rival (or his friend, I can't really tell sometimes) and basically all around pain in the rear. He's also going to be about 23 years old in this one, wearing a black shirt, a necklace, very light purple jeans, black shoes, a white pouch, and a black backpack. The only Pokémon he has on him right now is Umbreon and keeping his Pokémon at Professor Oak's, in rotation, if needed.

Umbreon's moves: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Psychic, and Hidden Power.

That's all on the main characters for right now. I'll possibly add more if it is needed. For now, though, let's just dive right on in!

* * *

**Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!**

A Fletchling flew into the kitchen, where a woman was cutting lettuce for her and her daughter's lunch.

"Fletchling," said the Normal/Flying type.

The woman smiled and asked, "Fletchling? Can you wake up Serena and Delphox for me? I already tried once but as usual, once is never enough."

"Fletchling," said the Tiny Robin Pokémon, as it flew towards Serena's room.

Serena's room was upstairs. She was a remarkable Pokémon trainer but when it came to waking up early, she wasn't always the best. She was about 23 years old, had long dirty golden hair, blue eyes, and currently in her pajamas. Her Delphox, her first Pokémon, was asleep on the ground next to her. The badges that Serena won during her many travels to Kanto and beyond hanged on her walls proudly as all of her Pokémon were at Professor Sycamore's lab. But that was a story for another time. Anyways, Fletchling got into the room and pecked Delphox first.

"Delp," said the Fire/Psychic type, tiredly.

It, like its master, was NOT good at waking up early. Fletchling sighed as it kept pecking at the Fox Pokémon. Delphox got so fed up with Fletchling trying to peck it awake that it used Flamethrower. However, Fletchling dodged it and Serena wounded up getting burned by the Flamethrower.

"YEOW," Serena yelled, capturing her mother's attention - not to mention her mother's Rhyhorn right outside.

"Good," Serena's mother, Sylvia, said, "Looks like we're all ready."

Serena got up, clearly burned and mad at Fletchling.

"I told you a million times not to wake Delphox up like that," Serena pointed out.

"Fletchling," said the Tiny Robin Pokémon, apologizing to the Fox Pokémon.

"Delphox," said the Fire/Psychic type, forgiving the Normal/Flying type.

"Serena, time for morning training," Sylvia called.

"Right mom," Serena yelled back, as she got dressed. Fletchling flew off after Serena opened the window. Serena then went downstairs with Delphox.

* * *

Meanwhile; Ash, Misty, and Gary were enjoying the rest of their flight into Kalos. Pikachu was playing with Spheal.

Gary looked at Ash and asked, "So, you going to look up Serena after all of this time?"

Misty looked confused as she questioned, a bit jealous, "Who's Serena?"

Ash smiled to reassure her and answered, "She's an old friend, we went to camp together with Gary, Silver, and Erika. She moved to the Kalos region when we were all seven."

Gary blinked in surprise as he teased, "Geese, Ash-y boy. Here I thought you would forget about Serena once you landed Red."

Misty huffed, "Watch it, Gary."

Ash chuckled as he replied, "I could never forget a friend, you know me better than that. I just lost touch with her when she was in Johto and I was in Sinnoh."

Gary responded, "I can see why, the Sinnoh League was a big deal for you."

Misty added, "Yeah, especially after you won against Ranee."

Ash nodded as he told them, "Yeah but I think her going with Paul, Bianca, and Barry in the Kanto region to challenge the Battle Frontier brains was a good idea. Too bad they have to go to Snowpoint City if they wanna beat Brandon."

Gary commented, "Well, that's kind of the point of him living in Snowpoint City, so he can protect Regigigas like you told us."

Misty stated, "That's true and things are only going to get interesting from here now that Max is a trainer and traveling through Hoenn."

Ash replied, "Yeah, that did surprise me that he got Treecko and Ralts as his partner but hey, if he's happy, then so am I. I know one day we'll battle one another, once he's ready."

The plane finally landed and the three of them got out with Pikachu and Spheal following. They saw the airport and it was huge. Ash felt like screaming but decided against it. He was 23 now, after all. Gary walked down to the ground where they saw that it was a nice sunny day. They also saw two Pokémon that were floating around in the air, looking like little feathers.

Misty gushed, "Aw, those are so cute!"

Spheal added, "Spheal, Spheal!"

Gary stated, "From what I've heard, those are Spirtzee, the Perfume Pokémon and a brand new type called the Fairy type."

Ash breathed, "The Fairy type..."

Pikachu added, "Pika..."

Unknown to them, Team Rocket had followed (as per usual) and were spying on them (as per usual).

Gary explained, "Yeah, that's another reason I wanted to come. So I can research the Fairy type and see if they can help Erika in any way."

Misty giggled as she stated, "That's a smart idea."

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Ash replied, "Well, let's head inside. I'm pretty sure Alexa is anxious to see us."

Before anyone say anything, Pikachu perked up.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu, pointing up.

Everyone looked up to where Pikachu was looking and saw a Pokémon standing on top of the airport. It jumped off of the tower and over there heads, running off into the distance.

Gary breathed, "What was that?"

Misty replied, "I don't know."

Ash added, "Man, that was so cool!"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika pika," added Pikachu.

The heroes went inside and saw Helioptile. Alexa greeted them, with bad news that her younger sister and gym leader, Viola, was out on a photo shoot.

Ash commented, "That's okay, Alexa. I want to sight see first with my beloved Mist."

Misty blushed as she stated, "Aw, Ash, you are so sweet..."

Gary replied, "You two can sight see all you want but I'm gonna actually get a move on with my adventure. Smell you around, Ash."

With that, Gary headed out.

Alexa responded, "If you two wanna go sight seeing, then may I suggest going to the Prism Tower? It's where the gym is located too."

Ash told her, "That's a good idea."

Misty asked, "Where is the Prism Tower?"

* * *

After heading outside, Alex pointed to the middle of town on a holo map.

Alexa explained, "Prism Tower is right there and if you follow..." She turned and pointed towards the east, "This road, it'll lead you right there."

Ash turned to her and said, "Thanks so much, Alexa. Ready to go, Misty?"

Misty nodded as she answered, "Ready!"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Spheal," said Spheal.

With that, the two of them started to walk down the road, hand-in-hand. They passed by many people and their Pokémon, some of them were familiar but some of them were not. Finally, the two of them made to Prism Tower.

Ash stated, "Wow, just look at that!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

Misty added, "It's huge!"

"Spheal," Spheal said, in awe.

Ash turned to Misty and asked, "Do you think that the gym leader will let us look around?"

Misty answered, "Highly doubtful but its worth a try."

The couple headed into the gym, not knowing they were being watched. The gym was lined with test tubes filled with electric pulses. Ash looked up at a flat screen.

He asked, "Excuse me, anyone here?"

A voice answered, _"Welcome to the Lumiose City Gym!"_

Misty stated, "Hi! I'm Misty Waterflower and this is my fiance, Ash Ketchum. We've come all the way from the Kanto region. We came to sight see."

The voice replied, _"I apologize, we cannot let tourists in right now. Now, please exit."_

Suddenly, two lightning rods came out and pointed at them. Ash quickly reacted as he put up an aura shield as the lightning rods shocked the shield. _'So glad I perfected this otherwise, I would be more mad,'_ Ash thought. Suddenly, the floor underneath them gave way. Misty screamed as she clutched Spheal to her chest. Ash grabbed her and Pikachu, bracing for the worst. The couple was tossed outside of Prism Tower, expecting the end. But they had a surprisingly soft landing. Ash and Misty opened their eyes as they saw a man around their age there and a young girl next to him.

The man had messy short blonde hair, blue eyes behind glasses, wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow stripes on it, and blue shoes. The young girl had short blonde hair with some of it in a ponytail, wearing a brown blouse with a black ribbon on it, a white skirt, black caprice, a yellow saddlebag, and pink shoes. Ash saw that they had landed into a big cushion.

The man helped the two of them and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Ash answered, "Yeah, thanks to you."

The young girl hugged Pikachu and Spheal as she gushed, "Wow! A Pikachu and a Spheal! They are SO cute!"

Misty started to advise, "Careful, Spheal is still a baby and Pikachu is..."

Before Misty could finish, Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt, shocking the young girl. Unknown to them, a Froakie was watching them. Pikachu stopped the Thunderbolt as the young girl reassured that she was fine.

The man stated, "I'm really sorry about my sister."

Ash reassured, "Hey, that's okay."

Misty added, "You saved us after all."

The man turned to the young girl as he scolded, "Bonnie, you should apologize too!"

Bonnie defended, "I just wanted to give Pikachu and Spheal a hug cause they are SO cute!"

The man pointed out, "Maybe but did Pikachu and Spheal like it?"

As Bonnie saw that Pikachu and Spheal were still a bit shaken, she looked sad.

Bonnie finally said, "Alright... I'm really sorry, Pikachu and Spheal."

Ash knelt down to her eye level as he stated, "Hey, everything is okay now. Pikachu and Spheal were just surprised."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, waving at Bonnie.

Misty added, "So there's no problem. Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Bonnie nodded as Ash and Misty looked at the gym.

Misty breathed, "What a weird gym."

The man asked, "You got kicked out?"

Ash answered, "Yeah, even though we were there to sight see."

The man stated, "Strange."

Misty replied, "What a way to greet us here to the Kalos region..."

The man question, "Pardon me but where are you two from?"

Ash answered, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

Misty added, "And my name is Misty Waterflower, I'm from Cerulean City and I happen to be one of the gym leaders and Waterflower sisters."

Ash stated, "See, Pikachu is my partner while Spheal belongs to Misty. She's my fiance."

Bonnie gushed, "How romantic!"

Clemont replied, "My name is Clemont and you already know my younger sister, Bonnie."

Bonnie commented, "Nice to meet you two!"

Ash responded, "Nice to meet you as well."

Misty asked, "Are you two going on an adventure?"

Clemont quickly answered, "Maybe sometime in the future."

After explaining that Bonnie was too young to have her own Pokémon, Ash asked Clemont if he had Pokémon and he replied that he recently caught one. Ash quickly gets excited and asked Clemont for a battle. To this, Clemont agreed as he revealed his Pokémon, Bunnelby. Bunnelby looked like a rabbit, known as the Digging Pokémon. Misty was in the middle, as the referee.

Misty stated, "Alright, let the battle begin!"

Clemont told Bunnelby, "Okay, this is our first battle together. Let's just relax and do our best and you'll do great!"

Ash started off with Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt was fired straight at Bunnelby as Clemont countered with using Bunnelby's ears stirring the sand. The sand stopped Thunderbolt in mid air, causing a bit of an explosion.

Clemont explained, "Bunnelby can handle any electric type moves. Use Dig!"

As Bunnelby uses Dig, Ash tells Pikachu to take off to use his speed to confuse. However it doesn't work and Bunnelby digs up from the ground and lands the attack. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack, which is a direct hit. Bunnelby recovers from the attack with its ears and uses DoubleSlap. Ash realises that Bunnelby's ears are just like hands. Pikachu recovers and then uses Iron Tail. Bunnelby uses its ears to catch the Iron Tail. Clemont sees this to be a major advantage for him, until Ash points out that Bunnelby can no longer use its ears. Ash tells Pikachu to use Electro Ball, which lands a hit. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Clemont tells Bunnelby to wait.

Just then, the battle is interrupted when an electrical device falls in, which Pikachu narrowly dodges.

Bonnie blurted out, "Where'd that come from?!"

Misty breathed, "No way, it couldn't be..."

That's when they saw that it was Team Rocket.

Clemont asked, "Who are you three?!"

Ash hissed, "Team Rocket...a group of bad guys that steal other people's Pokémon, especially Pikachu."

Just as Ash said that, Team Rocket went into their motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble is our middle name!

James: And make it double, its a high stakes game!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Misty hissed, "Don't you know when to quit?!"

Bonnie breathed, "Holy cow, that Meowth just talked!"

Clemont added, "That is astonishing!"

Ash replied, "Don't be too impressed, they are just no good thieves!"

Jessie stated, "That is true that we are after Pikachu but we also wanted to capture some strong Pokémon in Kalos too."

James added, "A Pokémon army is unavoidable."

Meowth replied, "So let's get goin'!"

Misty stated, "Not with us around! Spheal, use Water Gun!"

"Spheal," said the Ice/Water type, as it fired a stream of water at them.

Jessie countered, "Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

"Wobbuffet," said the Psychic type, as it got in front of them and fired back the attack and double the strength.

Spheal quickly rolled out of the way as Ash decided to take his turn. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, however, Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to counter it back to Pikachu just like it did with Spheal. However, Pikachu is hit and Ash runs over to catch him.

Clemont commented, "We should flee since Mirror Coat reflects special attacks with double the power."

However, Ash and Misty say they won't give up as long as their Pokémon doesn't give up. Pikachu uses Electro Ball while Clemont helps out and tells Bunnelby to use Mud Shot and Spheal used Icy Wind. Wobbuffet charges, evades the Mud Shot and Icy Wind, and counters Electro Ball. Pikachu is about to be hit by his own Electro Ball until a Pokémon jumps out to save him and shields him from the attack.

Misty breathes, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Bonnie gushes, "That's Froakie! A Water type starter Pokémon that you can get here in Kalos!"

Froakie is mad and proceeds to attack Team Rocket with his Frubbles despite his serious injuries. Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, but this time, it fails. Clemont explains that since the frubbles on Froakie isn't a move, it was ineffective. Ash and friends work together to stop Team Rocket. Bunnelby uses Dig to launch them into the sky. Spheal uses Water Gun to keep them up in the sky. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Froakie uses Water Pulse to send them blasting off. Everyone thanks their Pokémon for stopping them. Then, Froakie collapses from his injuries after the battle.

Ash catches Froakie in his arms as he asks Misty, "Can you try and heal him?"

Misty shakes her head and answers, "I'm afraid he's too hurt. Where's the nearest Pokémon Center is?"

Bonnie replies, "It would be much quicker if we go to Professor Sycamore's lab."

Clemont stated, "Then let's get moving!"

With that, Ash and friends start to rush toward the Professor's lab, with the injured Froakie in Ash's arms...

* * *

_AK1028: A long starting chapter but it gets done! And yes, Misty knows how to heal Water types know, though her knowledge is limited. Anyways, what do you think of our first chapter? Let me know! Serena is an expert trainer, Gary is back as the rival, and we have more coming! Please read and review! _


	2. Lumiose City Pursuit

**Lumiose City Pursuit**

Previously: Ash, Misty, and Gary had finally made it to the Kalos Region. After seeing a few new Pokémon, Gary went off without Ash and Misty. The couple, wanting to sight see, went to Prism Tower and were rudely ejected. Thanks to Clemont and Bonnie, though, they were saved. Ash challenged Clemont to a battle but they were interrupted by Team Rocket. After defeating Team Rocket and being saved by a Froakie, our heroes are headed towards Professor Sycamore's lab for help.

* * *

In Serena's hometown, she was training with her Delphox as her mom was Rhyhorn racing.

Serena commanded, "Delphox, Flamethrower!"

"Delp," said the Fox Pokémon as it fired the stream of flames towards Fletchling, who quickly dodged it.

Serena countered, "Delphox, use Psychic!"

"Delp," said the Fire/Psychic type, as it froze Fletchling in mid-air.

Serena commanded, "Magical Fire!"

"Delp," said the Fox Pokémon as it burned Fletchling with a hot fire, knocking it out.

Sylvia saw this and hissed, "Serena!"

Serena sweat dropped as she confessed, "I think we over did it..."

"Delp," said the Fire/Psychic type.

* * *

Back in Lumiose City; Ash - holding Froakie in his arms, Misty, Bonnie, and Clemont were running towards the lab. Bonnie was leading the charge with Ash and Misty right behind her. Clemont was trailing behind.

Bonnie shouted, "Come on! This way!"

Ash nodded as he stated, "Right! Hold on, Froakie."

"Fro," said the weak Water type.

Misty commented, "Froakie's not doing that hot..." She turned to Clemont and stated, "Try to keep up!"

Clemont panted, "S-s-s-sorry. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up!"

As Bonnie commented that she couldn't believe how slow Clemont was, the three of them continue to run towards the lab. In a tree, Team Rocket was still recovering from the wounds from the battle.

James stated, "Unforgivable!"

Meowth added, "And embarrassin'!"

That's when they heard the heroes, er, twerps running by them. They heard the heroes running towards the lab.

Jessie whispered, "Professor Sycamore?"

The heroes went into the lab, not knowing that Team Rocket was in the tree.

Ash asked, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Just then, Professor Sycamore came in and saw them. He ran over, totally shocked.

Professor Sycamore took Froakie and questioned, "What happened to Froakie?"

Misty answered, "He got injured in a battle."

Professor Sycamore stated, "Well, I'm glad you brought him to me. I know this Froakie. Sophie, come quick! Froakie, we were so worried. Your trainer has been in contact with us." As soon as Professor Sycamore's assistant came in, he handed Froakie to her. He added, "Please, heal Froakie!"

Sophie nodded as she replied, "Right!"

With that, she ran off.

Ash turned to the professor and said, "Thanks Professor. We've been worried about Froakie too."

Misty questioned, "Is Froakie's trainer on his way here now?"

Professor Sycamore sighed and told them, "I'm afraid not. He contacted us to let us know that he gave Froakie up."

Ash and Misty looked sad by this as Clemont came in, panting, while holding all of the backpacks - including his own.

Bonnie complained, "You are SO slow!"

Clemont ignored her as he asked, "How's Froakie?"

Meanwhile, Froakie was in a healing chamber, sleeping peacefully. Sophie worked on a computer as a third tube went down towards the weak Water type. Misty felt so bad she clutched Spheal towards her chest more. Spheal looked up at her, confused.

Ash whispered, "Poor Froakie..."

Misty whispered, "I know..."

Professor Sycamore approached them and reassured, "Don't worry, Froakie will be okay. Sophie is the absolute best at what she does."

Clemont replied, "Well, that's good news."

Bonnie softly said, "Yeah..."

Professor Sycamore sat down on the couch, letting the kids sit adjacent to him.

He introduced himself, "I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm a researcher here in Kalos."

Ash smiled as he commented, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." He pointed to Misty as well as Spheal and added, "This is Misty Waterflower, my fiancé and from Cerulean City and her Pokémon, Spheal." He then pointed to Pikachu and finished, "This is my partner, Pikachu."

Misty greeted, "Hello."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu added.

Clemont added, "My name is Clemont and this is my little sister, Bonnie."

Bonnie eagerly said, "Hi!"

Ash added, "Misty, Pikachu, Spheal, and I just got here today for Kanto."

Professor Sycamore repeated, "Kanto? A trainer just came by asking for a starter Pokémon by the name of Gary."

Misty sweat dropped as she whispered, "Typical Gary..."

Professor Sycamore replied, "Well, in either event, welcome. I have not yet thanked you for saving Froakie."

Clemont responded, "We were happy to help."

Bonnie added, "I just feel sorry for Froakie."

Professor Sycamore nodded as he explained, "I happen to agree. See, one of my numerous responsibilities is to give new trainers their very first Pokémon. As you probably know, Froakie is meant for new trainers. But this particular Froakie is a bit different. Refusing to listen to its trainer during battle. There have been times where Froakie ran away because it didn't like its trainer and several trainers have come back to my lab just to return it."

Misty softly replied, "Oh, how awful."

Bonnie nodded as she said, "That's really sad..."

Clemont added, "Yeah and surprising."

Ash questioned, "Wait, you mean more than one trainer did that?"

Professor Sycamore was the one to nod now as he answered, "I'm sure Froakie acts that way for a reason."

As Clemont confirmed that he heard the rumors but never believed them, they were startled by a Pokémon's cry. They all turned and saw a Garchomp there. Garchomp has a good personality as she cares about Froakie's health. Professor Sycamore says she can thank the people who saved Froakie. Ash walks up to Garchomp to pet her and assures her that Froakie will be fine. Bonnie wants to pet Garchomp too, to which she does, thanks to Misty's help. Clemont brings up the subject on Pokémon evolution and that there are more Pokémon living in the lab. They go to see them, while Ash stays with Froakie.

Ash whispered, "Hey Froakie. I just wanted to thank you for saving my friends and me."

"Pi pika," Pikachu added.

Froakie weakly sat up as it looked at Ash and Pikachu with awe.

Ash added, "Pikachu and I think your awesome." As Froakie closed its eyes, Ash finished, "Anyone who wouldn't want a Pokémon like you isn't too smart. Look what you did. You cared enough to save us. You're the best."

"Pika pika," Pikachu added, as they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie was playing in the greenhouse with the Pokémon such as Combee, Marill, Weedle, Psyduck, Azurill, Linoone, Helioptile, Caterpie, and Zigzagoon. Ash and Pikachu entered, seeing that Spheal had joined in on the fun.

"Awesome," Ash breathed, "Wow!"

Misty turned to him and asked, "How's Froakie?"

Ash answered, "Much better, Froakie is really strong."

Clemont stated, "Well, that's good news."

Bonnie gushed, "There's so many Pokémon here! More than I can count!"

Ash turned to the professor and asked, "So professor, what kind of evolution are you researching?"

Professor Sycamore explained, "Well, if I told you that Pokémon might have an additional evolutionary stage, what would you say?"

Misty blurted out, "Wait a minute, are you serious?"

Ash breathed, "Sounds like it."

Clemont questioned, "Are you saying that Garchomp can still evolve?"

Professor Sycamore answered, "Possibly, that's what my research is trying to find out."

"Whoa," Ash said.

"Unbelievable," Clemont added.

"That is just amazing," Misty stated.

Professor Sycamore added, "I've had many reports that different kinds of Pokémon that can evolve in a way called Mega Evolution. It's still a mystery to how it works, but I believe that a strong bond and a special stone plays the role in Mega Evolution and that it returns to its previous form shortly after evolving."

Everyone was in shock about this...especially Team Rocket, who was eavesdropping. The three of them come in disguised as researchers to research Mega Evolution, to which surprises Sophie. Froakie wakes up from his rest and notices Team Rocket. Garchomp and another assistant walk in as well, as she will check with Sycamore. Team Rocket start whispering their plan, when Garchomp suspects something bad about them, as does Froakie. Meowth remembers that it is the same Froakie that blasted them off from before, so James says he shall feel the wrath of research.

Jessie pushes Sophie back while James tosses it to Froakie, but Garchomp steps in, only to be latched to the collar. Garchomp's eyes start turning blue. Team Rocket aren't concerned; although she was not their target, she can mega-evolve. James begins to take the plan into action and tells Garchomp to come along. Garchomp starts struggling from the effects of the collar, when Froakie tries to jump in and get it off, but to no avail. Garchomp starts screaming in agony loud enough to alert Ash, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, and Sycamore to check out what's happening.

Garchomp starts unleashing a Hyper Beam and starts to wreck everything around the lobby. Team Rocket's plan is starting to backfire but they try anything they can. Ash and co. reach the lobby to find Garchomp struggling. Sycamore asks who they are, and Team Rocket introduce themselves. They are surprised that it's them again. Garchomp unleashes another Hyper Beam that sends Team Rocket blasting off. She unleashes another Hyper Beam at everyone in the lobby. Clemont notices the collar on her neck that is causing her strange behavior. Garchomp jumps out of the building and takes off in the city.

Ash and Misty decide to go help Garchomp out, so does Pikachu, Spheal, Froakie, Clemont, and Bonnie. Garchomp is still firing random Hyper Beams, showing no signs that she's going to calm down. Officer Jenny is evacuating the area, and a news crew is filming Garchomp in a helicopter as she flies towards Prism Tower. After landing, she fires a Hyper Beam at the news helicopter, barely missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Serena's hometown, Sylvia was watching the news with Delphox and Fletchling. Serena joined them, a bit in shock as to what was going on.

Serena stated, "Mom! I have to go to Lumiose City!"

Sylvia replied, "Oh no you don't! You and Delphox are staying right here!"

Serena started to protest, "But..."

Sylvia calmly pointed out, "I'm sure the Lumiose police can handle things. You have to stay here, out of danger, young lady."

Serena hissed, "I'm 23 now and able to make my own choices! They might need more help! C'mon, Delphox!"

"Del," said the Fox Pokémon, clearing agreeing with its master.

Serena was about to leave but Sylvia's Rhyhorn was at the door, agreeing with its master. Serena was stuck.

* * *

Back in Lumiose City, Ash and Misty got to Prism Tower...with Bonnie and Clemont right behind them. They could see Garchomp clearly on the balcony.

"We've got to try to get close to it," Ash stated.

"But how," Misty asked, looking at him.

Ash shrugged as Clemont blurted out, "Are you two crazy?! That's dangerous!"

Misty pointed out, "Garchomp is the one in danger."

Ash stated, "Mist is right. We need to calm it down and I think I might have a way. I just hope it works...as long as we get that collar off."

Froakie was in shock as Spheal smiled at the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Clemont smiled as he came up with an idea on how to help. They went to the back entrance where Clemont used his _"Aipom arm"_ to open the door. As Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Spheal, and Froakie went in; a stray Hyper Beam separated them as Ash used his aura to protect Misty and the Pokémon, surprising Froakie further.

Misty breathed, worried, "Ash!"

Ash replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine, Misty. As long as you are okay..."

Misty blushed, as red as her hair as Clemont shouted, "Ash! Misty! Are you two okay?!"

Misty replied, "Yes, what about you two?"

Clemont shook his head as he responded, "Don't worry about us, just get to Garchomp!"

Ash nodded as he headed up the stairs with Misty and the Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore arrives on the scene, apologizing to Officer Jenny about the trouble Garchomp is causing, and asks where she is.

A person pointed up and said, "Hey, up there!"

Officer Jenny and Professor Sycamore looked as they saw Ash and Misty on the Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore identifies them as the two of them went over to Garchomp.

Ash softly said, "Kay...Garchomp..."

Garchomp turned she saw them, she fired a Hyper Beam. Ash grabbed Misty as he dodged it, the Pokémon did the same. Clemont and Bonnie see the resulting explosion and start to worry about Ash and Misty's safety.

* * *

Back in Serena's hometown, the female trainer turned and saw Ash and Misty on television. She instantly recognized Ash as she thought,_ 'No...that couldn't be...'_

Sylvia wondered, "I wonder if that's Garchomp's trainer..."

Serena hissed, "I could find out if you'd let me!"

"Del," said the Fox Pokémon.

Rhyhorn roared, clearly not moving.

* * *

Back in Lumiose City, Garchomp had flown up higher as Ash pursued it with Misty and the Pokémon on their shoulders. Seeing this and impressed at Ash and Misty's bravery, Clemont and Bonnie decide to go up themselves, getting enough of the rubble out of the way to be able to get into the tower. Although Bonnie struggles to get over the rubble, Clemont helps her up. As Garchomp continues to fire Hyper Beams, Ash and Misty got to the top.

Misty said, softly, "Please Garchomp, calm down."

Ash added, "Yeah, we're here to help."

As night fell, Garchomp fired another Hyper Beam. This time, Ash protected them with his aura, which was caught on camera. Pikachu started to spark his cheeks, ready to fight.

Misty stated, "Wait, Pikachu! Electric attacks won't work on Garchomp!"

Ash added, "Besides, we don't want to hurt Garchomp."

At that moment, an exhausted Clemont emerges from inside the tower with Bonnie right behind him.

Bonnie hissed, "Pull yourself together!"

Clemont replied, "S-sorry but...where's Ash and Misty?"

Bonnie looked up and answered, "There, at the top of the tower!"

As Garchomp continues to fire Hyper Beams, Ash and Misty talk to her trying to calm her down, saying they knows it hurts and she's in a lot of pain. Garchomp, starting to come to her senses, screams in pain then walks backwards as she tries to get the collar off, getting dangerously close to the edge. Froakie throws Frubbles at her feet, preventing her from falling off the tower, and after one last Hyper Beam, Pikachu is able to destroy the collar with Iron Tail.

Spheal claps happily as Ash and Misty reassure Garchomp that things will be alright. Suddenly, the ground at Misty's feet collapses. She screams as Ash jumps, grabbing her and pull her to his body.

"Ash," Misty breathed.

"I've got you, Misty," Ash promised, not wanting to let go.

He was about ready to activate his aura when all of the sudden, the same Pokémon from earlier that day, came out of nowhere and grabbed the two of them. Ash and Misty landed safely on the ground as they saw Garchomp giving Pikachu, Spheal, Froakie, Clemont, and Bonnie a free ride. As the mysterious Pokémon took off, they all saw it as a Blaziken, after it returned to normal - thus being a Mega Blaziken. Ash and Misty thank Mega Blaziken, earning a smile from the professor.

* * *

The very next day; Professor Sycamore asks Ash, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie if they had a good sleep despite the mess Garchomp caused. Ash and Misty respond that they had a great sleep, whilst Clemont and Bonnie thanks him for everything. Ash's real journey is about to start, as Professor Sycamore gives Ash a Kalos Pokédex. As Ash prepares to go on his journey, Froakie throws Frubbles into his face to get his attention. He shoves a Poké Ball towards Ash, expressing his desire to go with him. As Ash holds the Poké Ball in his hand, Froakie presses the button and is caught.

Ash does his normal pose for having caught a Pokémon, and shows the Poké Ball containing Froakie off to everyone around in celebration. Mistty kisses Ash's cheek for his victory...and theirs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Serena's hometown, she took a picture down in her room - still upset at her mom for not letting her go. In the picture was Ash, Dawn, Brock, Nando, Zoey, Kenny, Jessie - as Jesslina, Ursula, and Ranee while they were at the Grand Festival at Lake Valor. Delphox saw her looking at the photos, looking confused.

"Del," said the Fire/Psychic type, confused.

"Delphox," Serena stated, "I think - no - I know something exciting is going to happen with the Kalos League! We're going to go for it...all the way!"

The Fox Pokémon nodded in agreement, knowing that their journey was soon to begin again.

* * *

_AK1028: Wanna clear things up a bit before I bring this chapter/episode to a close. I'm calling Serena's mom Sylvia for now, as sort of her made up name. Until I hear her name, it will stay as Sylvia. Also, I have not yet decided on whether or not to have Serena travel with our heroes or not. I'll work on that detail later. For right now though, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. A Battle of Aerial Mobility!

**A Battle of Aerial Mobility!**

Serena had just finished packing for her journey, more determined than ever to get to Lumiose City. Delphox was helping her with its Psychic.

Serena gushed, "Thanks Delphox! That's much appreciated!"

"Delphox," said the Fire/Psychic type.

Serena added, "After mom didn't let us go to Lumiose City, I'm more than determined to go there to see if we can find a trace of Ash. It's been so long."

"Del? Phox," asked the Fox Pokémon, wondering if its trainer had a crush on Ash.

Serena answered, "What? No, of course not! I did when we were kids but I grew out of it. Besides, he constantly mentioned a girl named Misty in his letters. ...hey, maybe she was the red headed girl on Prism Tower with him!"

"Delphox," said the Fox Pokémon, pointing out that it was possible.

Serena replied, "Only one way to find out! We had to Lumiose City to see our friends!"

"Delphox," exclaimed the Fire/Psychic type, now getting excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash registered for the Kalos League at the Pokémon Center.

Ash commented, "Well, Mist, I'm all set for the Kalos League!"

Misty stated, "Great! That means you can get your first badge at the Santalune City Gym."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Spheal, Spheal," added Spheal.

Ash turned to Misty and added, "Oh yeah, we should call the professor, mom, and Daisy to let them know we're here."

Misty replied, "I still have my Pokenav. I'll text Daisy right now and tell her."

Ash responded, "Great, I'll go call Professor Oak after I call mom!"

Misty nodded as Ash went over to the phones. As he is telling his mom and Professor Oak about and showing off Froakie, Misty was texting Daisy.

**Waterflower04:** Hey Daisy! You up over there?

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Been up since 8 this morning. It's now 11 a.m. here in Kanto.

**Waterflower04:** Well, its 8 a.m. here now. That means there's a 3 hour time difference.

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Sounds about right. =) Hey, how's Ash, Pikachu, and Spheal?

**Waterflower04:** Ash and Pikachu are doing fine. Spheal is okay but she seems a little sick. =/

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Sick? :O You better find her some ice if that's true!

**Waterflower04:** I'll check her first before I jump to conclusions. And why are you typing without the likes?

**BlondeandGoregous:** Ever since I settled down with Tracey, I dropped that and have helped him and Professor Oak with their Water Pokémon research.

**Waterflower04:** Oh wow, you didn't tell me that when Ash and I were there in Kanto! :|

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Well, you were in Unova at the time and I couldn't keept up with the time zones... =/

**Waterflower04:** -_-' Why do I even bother...? How's everyone there?

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Everyone is fine! But you won't believe what I'm going to tell you! =)

**Waterflower04:** What? It isn't something that I have to leave Kalos for is it? =/

**BlondeandGorgeous:** Nope. Brock is now a Pokémon doctor! =)

Misty shouted, "WHAT?!"

Ash perked up as he turned to her and asked, "What's the matter, Misty?"

Misty answered, "Brock's a Pokémon doctor now!"

Ash questioned, happily, "He made it?!"

Misty answered, "He made it!"

Bonnie looked at her big brother and asked, "Clemont, who's Brock?"

Clemont answered, "I don't know. Maybe another friend of theirs..."

Professor Oak stated, seeing Bonnie and Clemont, "Ah, new friends! What a delight!"

Ash turned back to the professor and introduced, "Yeah, this is Clemont and Bonnie. They are brother and sister."

Bonnie gushed, "It's so nice to meet you!"

Clemont added, "Yes, a real honor."

Professor Oak replied, "The honor is mine, to be assured. Now, Ash. Make sure you keep your feet on the ground and happiness will know no bound!"

Ash responded, "I'll remember, thanks!"

With that, Ash hung up on Professor Oak as Misty finished texting Daisy. That's when Clemont and Bonnie ask to join them on their journey. Ash and Misty accepts as the four of them depart.

* * *

A little while later; Ash, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie were walking through a forest when a berry drops from the treetops, and a Dedenne comes running after it. Bonnie is overjoyed at the sight of the Dedenne, and thinks that it's cute. The Dedenne and Ash's Pikachu have a stare down, and their cheek puches release electricity to communicate with each other. Bonnie asks her brother if she can keep Dedenne, and Clemont allows her. Bonnie is about the give the berry that dropped from the trees back to Dedenne when a wild Fletchling swoops down from the sky, steals the berry out of Bonnie's hand, and eats it whole.

Dedenne cries and runs away, saddening Bonnie, as Clemont says that Dedenne might not come back. Misty hugs Bonnie, to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Ash's Froakie is enraged, and attempts to attack Fletchling. However, the Pokémon's speed and flight prevent Froakie from landing a hit. Ash attempts to stop Froakie from attacking so that they can form a strategy, but the frog Pokémon's stubborness wins out.

Misty commented, "Even more stubborn than Meganium..."

Cleamont stated, "I think you better tell us a little more later on..."

Bonnie looked at Ash and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ash looked at Froakie and said, "Froakie, you need to calm down." Froakie sat down in front of Ash as he added, "Good. Now, we need a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is flying in their hot air balloon. James complains that he is hungry, as the croissant he was about to eat earlier was stolen. Meowth breaks out some sandwiches, which are promptly stolen by an Inkay. This troublesome Pokémon was also the thief of James's croissant. James offers the Pokémon some more sandwiches, distracting it. James throws a Pokéball at the Inkay and catches it, much to the surprise of Jessie and Meowth.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Clemont pulls out an invention of his that is supossed to draw out bird Pokémon. However, the machine (which resembles a record player) instead draws out a swarm of Beedrill. As Ash, Misty, Bonnie, and Clemont are running away, Clemont attempts to play the machine faster, in hopes of it working. The machine instead explodes, sending the four flying into a large ravine. Clemont is discouraged at his failure of a machine, but Ash encourages him by saying that attracting all those Beedrill was no small feat. The Fletchling from earlier flies overhead, laughing at them. Ash forms a new strategy to catch Fletchling, using the cliffs of the ravine.

Ash begins another battle with Fletchling, and uses Froakie. Ash's Froakie uses the cliffs of the ravine to bring itself to the same height as Fletchling, and manages to knock Fletchling out of the air with a Bubble attack. Ash throws a poke ball but the bird Pokémon manages to escape. Froakie creates a fake version of itself using it's "frubbles", which Fletchling gets caught in. Froakie knocks Fletchling out of the air again, this time with a Water Pulse attack. Ash throws another Pokéball, and manages to capture Fletchling. The Dedenne from earlier hides behind a rock and observes the three heroes as they continue their journey to Santalune City.

Misty commented, "Well, that worked..."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Bonnie stated, "And Spheal is looking better."

Clemont added, "Guess all it needed was to see a good battle."

Ash replied, "Hey Misty, when we get to our next stopping point, you wanna train with me?"

"Pi pika," Pikachu added.

Misty nodded as she took Ash's right hand with her left, turning him and then kissing him. Bonnie pretended to gag as Clemont merely smiled.

* * *

In Lumiose City, Serena was at Professor Sycamore's lab the very next day.

Professor Sycamore blurted out, "Your mom forced you to stay at the house?!"

Serena replied, "Yeah, it wasn't fair but I guess she wanted me to stay safe."

Professor Sycamore responded, "Makes sense I suppose."

Serena asked, "How are my Pokémon doing?"

Professor Sycamore smiled as he answered, "Fine. Though Pidgeot is getting a bit anxious to see you...as is your main team."

Serena questioned, "They are?" She went into the green house were she was pushed down by a Pidgeot - the Bird Pokémon - a Normal/Flying type, an Umbreon - the Moonlight Pokémon - a Dark type, a Simisage - the Thorn Pokémon - a Grass type, a Lucario - the Aura Pokémon - a Fighting/Steel type, and a Blastoise - the Shellfish Pokémon - a Water type. She added, "Yep...they were!"

The professor chuckled as he knew that Serena would leave her main team behind again since she wanted new Pokémon friends. _'She had that team since she started,'_ he thought, _'seems like ages ago.'_

* * *

_AK1028: Well, obviously guys, Serena's main team is loosely based on mine in the Pokémon X game. Except I didn't want to give Serena my Xerenas cause it would make her too powerful. Plus, we might need Xerenas for later. Alright guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!

**A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!**

Serena got up to look at her Pokémon and stated, "Now, I'm just as excited as you all to be together again." As she ws saying this, she let Delphox out of her poke ball. She added, "And you're about to be excited more. I decided to put you guys in rotation. Everytime we enter a league, I either get defeated for not being prepared or just not having the right Pokémon. So all of you will be put in rotation. And the only other Pokémon I want to come with Delphox and me is Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot," cooed the Bird Pokémon as it landed on Serena's extended left arm.

"You up for it," Serena asked her oldest friend.

"Pidgeot," said the Normal/Flying type.

"Great," Serena replied, as she used Pidgeot and Delphox's poke balls to call them back.

As Professor Sycamore gave her some poke balls, Serena went on her way to Santalune City.

* * *

Meanwhile; Ash, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie are resting in the woods as they make their way to Santalune City. Bonnie is gushing over Pikachu and Spheal's cuteness and stroking his tail while patting Spheal's head. Ash and Misty allow Bonnie to feed Pikachu, Fletchling, and Spheal some Pokémon food. They also decide to do their training afterwards. However, a Dedenne runs up to Bonnie, snatches a piece of Pokémon food from her hand, and runs up a tree to eat it. The four of them are shocked, as they realize that this Dedenne is the same one that ran away from them yesterday.

Bonnie still desperately wants the Dedenne, but it runs away again, and the four of them chase after it.

Misty commented, "Come back, Dedenne!"

"Spheal, Spheal," added Spheal

Dedenne digs multiple holes in order to trick Ash, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie. Clemont ultimately ends up grabbing Pikachu, mistaking it for Dedenne, and Pikachu zaps him in surprise.

Clemont said, shocked, "Man, that's smarts..."

Bonnie groaned, "Clemont!"

Ash turned to Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, follow it!"

"Pika," said Pikachu, he jumps down the hole.

Eventually, Pikachu corners Dedenne before tackling it. The two tumble down one tunnel, into another, and end up falling out of a hole on the side of a cliff. Furious, Dedenne attempts to run away, but Pikachu manages to settle things between the two.

* * *

Team Rocket spies on the two Electric Pokémon, and decide that poaching Pikachu now is a good time, as Ash and his friends isn't nearby to stop them.

* * *

Back with the others; Bonnie, who still wanted to keep Dedenne, is looking in one of the holes for it, wondering where it had gone, while Ash is worrying about Pikachu.

Misty stated, "I'm sure Pikachu is fine."

Ash replied, "Hope so."

Spheal is sniffing around and started to clap, rolling in a direction.

"Spheal," said the Water/Ice type.

Clemont told them, "I think Spheal might have something."

Bonnie responded, "Then let's follow her!"

Ash nods, having Fletchling follow Spheal.

* * *

Back with Pikachu and Dedenne, they are trying to find their way back to Ash and his friends, who in turn are trying to find the two Pokémon. Pikachu zaps a Sitrus Berry off a tree for the hungry Dedenne, but the Antenna Pokémon's meal is cut short by Team Rocket, who shoots a net that narrowly misses the two Pokémon.

* * *

On Ash's side, they still have no sight on both Pikachu and Dedenne (or on Spheal, who had rolled off).

Misty softly wondered, "I hope Spheal's okay."

Clemont threw his poke ball as Bunnelby appeared.

He told Bunnelby, "See if you can find Pikachu or Spheal."

"Bunnelby," said the Normal type, as it went off.

* * *

Back at the chase, Team Rocket chases Dedenne and Pikachu to a rocky hillside, where the two Pokémon manage to put some distance between them and Team Rocket, despite Dedenne nearly falling off, as Pikachu saves Dedenne, impressing it with his bravery. James decides to use his new Inkay for the first time, and Inkay manages to injure Dedenne with a Tackle and knock both of the Electric Pokémon into a river. Team Rocket chases them on an inflatable boat but they end up crashing into a rock, which deflates their boat, which sends them flying into the sky with all the air expelling from their boat.

As Spheal catches up to the scent, she sees Pikachu and Dedenne in the river. Spheal went into the river, grabbing both Electric types. As this was going on, Ash's Fletchling flies overhead and finds Pikachu, Spheal, and a weakened Dedenne. Fletchling reports back to the others, where they reunite with the three Pokémon.

Misty tells Spheal, "You were very brave, Spheal!"

"Spheal," said the Clapping Pokémon as she did what she does best...clap.

However, Dedenne is too tired to stand up. Clemont makes a machine that recharges Dedenne with electricity, but he pulls out an essential part of the machine by accident, causing it to explode. Although another one of Clemont's machines has been destroyed, Dedenne is recharged and as energetic as ever.

Clemont stated, "Not the way I wanted it but it worked!"

"Bunnelby," said the Digging Pokémon.

"Fletchling," said the Tiny Robin Pokémon.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Team Rocket returns and Clemont commands Dedenne in the fight. Dedenne uses Nuzzle on James's Inkay, paralyzing the Revolving Pokémon. Dedenne and Pikachu send a lightning bolt at Inkay and Team Rocket, blasting them off yet again. With Team Rocket taken care of, Clemont finally catches Dedenne. The four of them are overjoyed, especially Bonnie. Clemont then lets Dedenne out of its poke ball, and Bonnie unwittingly teels Dedenne to use Nuzzle, resulting in another electric shock for her! But as everyone laughs, she laughs it off too!

Bonnie commented, "This is awesome!"

Ash added, "And I say tomorrow, we let Misty have a turn catching her first Pokémon in Kalos!"

Everyone smiled and laughed as Misty kissed Ash's cheek for being so sweet.

* * *

Back with Serena, she was traveling through the forest, having just capture a Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon and a Bug/Flying type.

Serena commented, "Three Pokémon is enough to get my first badge. Hold on Kalos, here comes Serena!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that ends chapter 4. How right will Ash be? Well, you are about to find out! Yes, my first made up episode is coming soon! What Water type will I give Misty this time? You'll have to wait and see! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Angler and Anglest!

**Angler and Anglest!**

After Clemont captured Dedenne, our heroes have decided to go fishing along the river. Misty was using her special lure that she had made.

Bonnie looked at it and asked, "Misty, did you make that yourself?"

Misty answered, "Yeah, I did. Do you like it?"

"Spheal," said Spheal, clapping to show that she liked it.

Bonnie shrugged as she stated, "It's certainly different."

Misty replied, "Well, I gave Ash this very lure when he faced against Brandon, the Battle Pyramid King."

"Spheal," asked Spheal, curious.

Clemont perked up at this as he asked, "Wait, you face against the Battle Pyramid King?"

Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah, three times. I lost the first two times. But the last times was amazing cause everyone was backing me."

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

Clemont asked, "What do you mean?"

Ash told him, "Well...it all started after I lost the second time."

"Pika pi," said Pikachu, as they started to remember.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!'_-

_After losing in the Battle Pyramid against Brandon, Ash thinks about what he did wrong and what he could do differently as he sits in a hot spring. May also thinks about what she could do differently after her loss in the recent Contest against Solidad as Skitty and Beautifly are playing around. Scott and Brock comment about how she isn't taking the loss very well and how she is worried about how her battling style is a lot like Ash's. May decides that she should practice her Contest moves. Skitty uses Blizzard and Beautifly uses Psychic which both combine to create a blue horizontal snow tornado._

_Ash and Max say how it has been a long time since they saw Skitty and Beautifly. May tells them that her mom told her that Beautifly had learned how to use Psychic and that they were practicing. Ash asks how the practicing is going, and May admits that it isn't going very well. Scott suggests that they practice together by battling each other but Ash and May are unsure whether it is a good idea. Professor Oak arrives and Ash asks him why he is there. At the Pokémon Center, Professor Oak gives Ash a banner made by Tracey and his Pokémon, Misty's lure, and a box of food from his mom._

_Several of Professor Oak's fans were admiring him from and taking pictures. Ash was able to recognize everyone's Pokémon prints. Ash's friends tell are impressed that he knows whose prints they are. Professor Oak hands Ash a postcard from Gary from the Sinnoh region. Ash pictures Gary telling him that he shouldn't let a loss get him down, especially after Ash was able to defeat Gary before. Ash decides that he is going to work even harder and won't lose against Brandon again. Professor Oak recites a poem for Ash to help him, while a Nurse Joy runs up to him and asks for his autograph._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Clemont replied, "Wow, Ash."

Ash nodded as he stated, "It was thanks to everyone that I won against Brandon."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Misty told him, "You know we would do anything to help."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Bonnie smiled as she said, "The same goes with us."

Ash smiled at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena was training with her new Vespiquen. She was having it practice battle against Pidgeot.

Serena commanded, "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace! Vespiquen, use Slash!"

Pidgeot climbed to a great high as Vespquien missed with its Slash. Pidgeot then came down with lightning speed, hitting Vespquien a bit hard.

"Ves," hissed the Beehive Pokémon, not liking that.

"Pidgeot," said the Bird Pokémon, pointing out that it was following Serena's orders.

Serena got between them and said, "That's enough, both of you. Vespquien is now our new teammate and I want you both to behave. Got it?!"

"Ves," hissed the Bug/Flying type.

"Pidgeot," said the Normal/Flying type.

Serena sighed as she realized that it was going to be a long trek to the Kalos League if THIS kept happening...

* * *

Back with the others, Misty's fishing pole tugged as she started to reel it in, all excited.

She gushed, "Ash, I got a bite!"

Ash replied, "Reel it in, Mist!"

Misty responded, struggling, "I'm trying!"

Ash grabbed her waist as he helped her reel in the line and said, "Hold on!"

"Spheal," said Spheal, trying to help.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, also helping.

"Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Bonnie went over to help and stated, "It must be a big one!"

Clemont added, helping, "Don't let it get away!"

As they all pulled, a Lanturn popped out of the water.

Bonnie asked her big brother, "Who's that Pokémon?"

Clemont answered, "It's a Lanturn!"

Lanturn's angler started to spark as it shocked all of them with a Thunderbolt. Misty got mad instantly.

She hissed, "Now I'm mad! Spheal, Aurora Beam!"

"Spheal," said the Clapping Pokémon as it fired the chilling Ice type move towards the Light Pokémon.

The Water/Electric type dodged it as it went into the water.

Misty turned to Spheal and said, "After it and use Water Gun!"

"Spheal," said the Ice/Water type as it went into the water.

Spheal saw after Lanturn, who saw the little Pokémon. Spheal fired its Water Gun at Lanturn but Lanturn deflected it with its own Hydro Pump, forcing Spheal out of the water.

Misty saw this and cried out, "Spheal!"

Spheal, determined to show it wasn't scared, fired an Icy Wind at Lanturn, freezing the Hydro Pump. Lanturn was wide eyed but jumped out of the water, preparing a Spark. Spheal stayed there, using Charm to stop Lanturn. Lanturn slowly stopped Spark, giving Spheal a chance to use Aurora Beam again.

Ash yelled, "Awesome job, Spheal!"

Misty added, "I'll say! Go, poke ball!"

With that, Misty tossed her poke ball, hitting the Light Pokémon. The poke ball went to the ground and started to shake. It kept shaking until it stopped and the red light went away.

Bonnie whispered, "Does that mean...?"

Misty picked up the poke ball, made a pose and pronounced, "I caught a Lanturn!"

"Spheal," said the Clapping Pokémon, proud of itself.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Clemont stated, "Well, Misty. Now YOU have a new Pokémon!"

Ash added, "And a strong one too!"

Misty replied, "Yeah and with this Lanturn, I'm one step closer to being a Water Pokémon Master."

"Spheal," said Spheal as Misty rubbed her head for a job well done.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, I told you that Misty would get a new friend and Pokémon! (Or rather Ash did.) Spheal did such a good job, I'm so proud! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!

**A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!**

Summary: Previously, Misty had caught a Lanturn for her very own! Now our heroes have reached Santalune City, the sight of Ash's first gym battle.

* * *

"Well," Serena said, entering Santalune herself, "time to get my first badge."

* * *

Back with our heroes, Ash was looking at the map, trying to find the gym.

"I wonder where the gym is," Ash said, as he studied the map.

Pikachu added, "Pika, pka."

"I think the gym should be around the corner, past the fountain," Misty stated, also looking at the map.

Spheal said, "Spheal, Spheal!"

"Looks about right," Clemont replied, looking at the map.

"Then what are we standing here for," Bonnie asked.

With that, Bonnie ran ahead as suddenly Viola takes a picture of the gang smiling at each other while at the fountain.

* * *

When they get to the gym, Alexa's Helioptile jumps on Ash. Then Helioptile jumps back to Alexa, and then Alexa greets them. Next, Viola comes in and allows everyone to come in. Soon after everyone looks at Viola's bug photographs. Bonnie tries to get Viola to marry Clemont, but Clemont pulls Bonnie away with his Aipom Arm.

Misty sweat dropped at this as she commented, "This looks strangely familiar..."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Ash stated, "Sure does, Mist. Sure does."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Clemont and Bonnie ask, "How so?"

Alexa shrugged and answered, "No idea."

Viola stated, "I think we should get started."

The referee stated, "This battle between the gym leader of the Santalune City, Viola, and the challenger, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum! Each trainer will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when either side cannot continue. Begin!"

Viola sends out her Surskit, which Ash checks in his Pokedex before sending out Pikachu. The battle starts with Quick Attack but Surskit blocks with Protect. Pikachu tries to go around Surskit to use Iron Tail but it dodges. As Surskit skates around, Ash tells Pikachu to stop Surskit from moving with Electro Ball but Surskit counters with Ice Beam. Alexa states to Clemont, Misty, and Bonnie that Viola is tough and defeating her won't be an easy task. Viola tells Surskit to use Ice Beam on the battlefield and it does. Pikachu is having a hard time avoiding the ice and the field is frozen solid.

Pikachu is slipping on the ice and falls over. Surksit moves really fast on the ice. Pikachu is hanging on and Ash tells him to use Iron Tail. As Surskit gets close, Pikachu scores a direct hit. Viola tells Surskit to hang in there and use Ice Beam. Pikachu tries to counter with Thunderbolt, but Ice Beam overpowers it and Pikachu falls backwards. Viola commands Surskit to use Signal Beam and it hits Pikachu. After the brief explosion, Pikachu is knocked out. Ash puts Pikachu on the sidelines, thanking it for a great battle, and summons Fletchling next.

At that moment, Serena arrives at the gym. She joins Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, and Alexa on the sidelines. Fletchling leads off with Peck, which Surskit dodges before firing Ice Beam, which is dodged by Fletchling. Surskit then uses Sticky Web, which Fletchling avoids with Double Team. AmRazor Wind finally knocks Surskit out. Viola recalls Surskit and sends out her Vivillon next, which Ash scans in his Pokedex. Fletchling charges in with Peck, but is stopped cold and thrown down by Vivillon's Psychic. Fletchling recovers, but Vivillon uses Gust to blow it into one of the Sticky Webs laid down by Surskit earlier.

Now trapped, Fletchling can't escape from Vivillon's Solar Beam, and it is down for the count, meaning Ash's wait for his first Kalos Gym badge has to be prolonged. Stung by defeat, Ash requests a rematch once he's ready, which Viola accepts, and he hurries out of the gym to the Pokemon Center. Misty follows Clemont and Bonnie. Serena is about to say something to Ash on his way out, but he is too concerned about his injured Pokemon to notice her. However, she then sees that he left his backpack behind.

Alexa then sees the picture her sister took of Ash and Pikachu when he arrived in town, and remarks how it seems to emphasize the bond the two of them have. Viola mentions how that wasn't evident in their battle, but Alexa warns her that Ash should not be taken lightly and that things could be very different in their rematch, before leaving the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash is still sulking over his loss, thinking about how he was completely outclassed by Viola. Misty cheers him up that they will figure out a way to do things differently. To this, Ash smiles as Serena comes over with Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena asked, handing his backpack to him, "Ash Ketchum?"

Ash turned as he saw her and asked, "Serena Grace?"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Serena nodded as Ash got up and hugged her, making the two old friends smile.

Clemont asked, "He knows her?"

Misty answered, "Apparently, they were childhood friends and when Serena moved here, they started to write to each other."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Bonnie gushed, "Oh wow! And she's SO pretty! Do you think she can marry my brother?"

As Misty sighed, Serena looked at Clemont and slightly blushed. Clemont did the same. Just then, the Pokemon Center bell catches their attention. Pikachu and Fletchling are now fully recovered, and Ash introduces them to Serena, telling them that she was watching their battle. As Nurse Joy looks over Sernea's Pokemon, she turns to Ash.

She stated, "I saw what had happened in Lumiose. Sorry I couldn't come and help you both."

Ash replied, "That's okay, I'm just glad that Misty, the Pokemon, and I are okay."

"Pika pika," added Pikachu.

Misty asked, "So you are a Pokemon trainer like Gary said?"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Serena questioned, "Gary's here?"

Ash answered, "Yeah and no doubt he's been here and left already. Are you going to travel through Kalos too?"

Before Serena could answer, Alexa arrives at the Pokemon Center, and seeing that Pikachu and Fletchling have recovered, asks Ash if he's ready to start training for his rematch. He says he is, and asks her (and everyone) if they can help.

* * *

Out on the practice field, Alexa summons her Noivern, as it can also use Gust, which Ash acknowledges as one of the issues he had in the battle, courtesy of Vivillon. Noivern uses Gust, and although Pikachu and Fletchling try to stand up to it, they get blown away, forcing Ash to run forward and catch them from the fall. He encourages them to keep trying, and asks Alexa to have Noivern use Gust again. Pikachu and Fletchling withstand it longer this time, but still eventually get blown away, again prompting Ash to leap forward and catch them.

As Ash ponders how he'll deal with everything that gave him problems in the battle, Misty walks up to him and hands him a handkerchief to clean himself up with.

Ash commented, "Thanks, Mist. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

Misty stated, "I know but I have faith in you."

To prove her point, Misty kissed Ash, giving him the courage and strength he needed.

* * *

_AK1028: A little short of where I wanted it to be but we are done with chapter nonetheless! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Battling on Thin Ice!

**Battling on Thin Ice!**

As Ash training with Alexa, Serena and Misty are having a practice double battle.

Serena commanded her Delphox and Vespquien, "Delphox, Psychic on Lanturn! Vespquien, use Power Gem on Spheal!"

"Delp," said the Fox Pokémon.

"Vesp," buzzed the Beehive Pokémon.

Delphox brought out its stick as its eyes started to glow blue, lifting Lanturn into the air and out of the water that it was in. As for Vespquien, it fired the Rock type move at Spheal, in a quick fashion before Misty could do anything.

Misty cried out, "Spheal! Are you okay?"

"Spheal," said the Clapping Pokémon.

"Lanturn," said the Light Pokémon, clearly in trouble.

Misty thought,_ 'I've got to save Lanturn. Those Psychic type moves are strong though and will just bounce right back at me. Wait, Bounce... That's it!'_

She then commanded, "Spheal, use Water Gun!"

Serena replied, "Bad move! Delphox, use Psychic on that Water Gun to fire at Lanturn! And Vespquien come around Spheal for Aerial Ace!"

Delphox managed to freeze the Water Gun in place, sending right to Lanturn as Vespquien came up from behind Spheal at a fast speed.

Misty stated, "You fell for that one, Serena! Dodge it, Spheal and then Aurora Beam! Lanturn, break out of the Psychic by using Bounce!"

Lanturn and Spheal quickly obeyed their trainer as the Light Pokémon was able to break free of Psychic, sending Water Gun right into the attacking Beehive Pokemon...just as Spheal dodged Aerial Ace.

Serena gasped, "Oh no!"

Misty replied, "Oh yes! Hit it, Spheal!"

Spheal fired her Aurora Beam right at Vespquien, knocking the Bug/Flying type out. The last one to stand was Delphox.

Serena smiled as she stated, "Pretty smart Misty but not smart enough to stop us. Delphox, Fire Pledge!"

Delphox hit the ground with its stick as shots of fire came out of the ground and headed right for the two Pokémon.

Misty quickly reacted, "Lanturn, use Aqua Ring to save you and Spheal!"

Lanturn quickly obeyed, creating Aqua Ring like a Water Protect. Serena snarled.

She commented, "This is bad. I'm in trouble here."

Misty replied, "You sure are! Spheal, use Water Gun one more time!"

Spheal fired Water Gun as it suddenly got stronger, hitting Delphox in the chest, knocking it out.

"Spheal, Spheal," said the Clapping Pokémon, proud of her victory.

Serena asked, "Was that Water Pulse?"

Misty answered, "No, that was Brine... A move from the Sinnoh region... So my little Spheal was originally from Sinnoh..."

"Spheal," asked the little Water/Ice type, a bit confused.

As this was going on, Ash had just saved his Pokémon from being swayed by Gust.

Ash wondered, "Man, how am going to beat Viola?"

Clemon stated, "You are really stressed out, Ash. Maybe a good lunch will clear your mind."

Bonnie's stomach growled as she replied, "That sounds good to me, I'm getting hungry."

Alexa added, "I think we could all go for lunch."

Misty came over to Ash and stated, "Besides, Ash, like you always said...don't give up until it's over."

Ash, upon hearing that, smiled and responded, "Your right. I'll come back after lunch so we can work on this more."

Serena commented, "Sounds good to me."

After having lunch, provided by Clemont, Ash tells Alexa to get Noivern to use Gust one more time. Pikachu and Fletchling stabilize themselves in the middle of the attack, and the process repeats until evening.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, as everyone is eating dinner, Ash states that his countermeasure for Gust is now complete, and Bonnie states that now he only needs to deal with Sticky Web, Psychic, and the ice battlefield. Misty says she has an idea for the ice battlefield, and Bonnie is excited to know, but is disappointed that Misty is keeping that a secret. Clemont says he can help with handling Sticky Web, and Ash says it's right back to training after they all eat, with Pikachu and Fletchling agree to. As they continue eating, Serena admiringly stares at Clemont while Ash admiringly stares at Misty.

* * *

On the battlefield, Clemont presents and elaborates on his new invention, a cannon that fires artificial Sticky Webs, which he names the _"Sticky Web Sticky Wicket Whacker Wonk"_. Bonnie, Misty, and Serena are confused about the name, while Ash takes an infatuation to the device. Clemont fires artificial Sticky Webs at Pikachu and Fletchling, which they dodge. Everything seems to go all and well, until Clemont sets his machine to maximum level and tilts up wards, causing sticky globs of webbing to be lodged in the barrel, malfunction and explode, giving everyone an afro.

Despite this, Ash still has an idea, and sends out his Froakie and uses its Frubbles in place of Sticky Web. After the training, Bonnie begins to fall asleep, and Clemont puts her to bed with Serena's help.

Misty commented, "Don't worry, Ash, you'll figure it out."

Ash replied, "Thanks but what's your idea?"

"Let's get it started and I'll tell you," Misty responded, with a wink.

"Sounds good," Ash said, returning the wink.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Viola's rematch is about to get underway as Alexa tells Misty that she wasn't surprised that she gave Ash the much-needed the inspiration. After the referee lays out the rules, Viola mentions to Ash that Alexa had told her about his relentless training from the day before. Ash is equally psyched, saying that the aforementioned training is sure to earn him a badge this time. Viola deploys Surskit while Ash sends out Pikachu. At first, neither side does anything (except for Surskit skating from side to side), Alexa pointing out that Ash is waiting for Surskit to make the first move.

Surskit does so and fires Sticky Web. Pikachu has no trouble dodging it, with Serena noting that the training session has paid off. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Surskit blocks with Protect. Pikachu then dodges a Signal Beam before landing a hit with Iron Tail. Viola then tells Surskit to freeze the battlefield with Ice Beam, but anticipating this, Ash tells Pikachu to latch on and use Thunderbolt, causing Surskit to blindly fire Ice Beam all over the place. However, Pikachu is unable to do a Thunderbolt in time, and is finally thrown off, allowing Surskit to freeze the entire battlefield the same way as before.

Serena breathed, "It happened again."

Misty stated, "Right and I told Ash to use Pikachu's tail like an anchor last night."

Clemont replied, "That was an awesome idea, Misty!"

Bonnie added, "And now Pikachu shouldn't have a problem!"

Alexa responded, "We'll see."

Surskit then starts skating circles around Pikachu, who is having trouble staying on its feet. Bonnie is worried that it's starting to shape up like the last battle, but Serena is optimistic about Ash's chances due to the intense training he put in. Viola orders a Signal Beam, and Pikachu digs its tail into the ice to stay balanced, Clemont realizing that this was Ash's secret plan for the ice battlefield. Pikachu then fires a Thunderbolt, while at the same time Surskit launches the Signal Beam. The attacks collide, but the Thunderbolt pushes back the Signal Beam and hits Surskit dead on, knocking it out.

Viola recalls Surskit, as does Ash with Pikachu. Viola asks him why he did that, and Ash, grabbing a Poke ball from his belt, says that Fletchling wants another shot at Vivillon. They both summon their respective Pokémon, and Bonnie notes that Sticky Web won't be an issue this time, which Serena credits to Pikachu. Clemont adds that as Ash's Gust countermeasure is also down pat, this is nothing like their previous battle. Fletchling leads off with Steel Wing, but Vivillon uses Psychic to catch Fletchling in mid-air and throw it around and down to the ground.

Serena gasped, "Oh no!"

Misty stated, "This is just like our practice battle!"

Clemont replied, "Ash better do something quick before its all over!"

Bonnie added, "Yeah and fast!"

Alexa responded, "He can do it."

Fletchling gets up and uses Steel Wing again, which hits Vivillon this time. Fletchling charges in with Peck, which Vivillon dodges before attacking with Gust. Fletchling struggles against it, but is quickly able to stabilize itself. Ash orders a Razor Wind, while Vivillon counters with Sleep Powder catching everyone off-guard and putting Fletchling to sleep- but not before being hit by the Razor Wind. A subsequent Solar Beam knocks Fletchling out. Bonnie is sorry to see Fletchling go down, with Alexa remarking that her sister would still give Ash a run for his money despite his determination to win. Misty isn't worried and she instills her faith in Ash into the others.

The battle is now down to Pikachu and Vivillon. Vivillon leads off with Gust, which Pikachu struggles against and gets knocked back a few feet, having not fully recovered from the battle with Surskit. Viola then tells Ash that at this point Pikachu would be hard-pressed to defeat Vivillon- however, Ash makes it clear that he has no intention of backing down, echoing what he had said to Serena at camp when they were children. Vivillon uses Gust again, but thinking fast, Ash has Pikachu anchor itself into the ice with Iron Tail. Vivillon and Pikachu then fire Solar Beam and Thunderbolt respectively, both of which cancel each other out.

Serena cheered, "Come on, Ash!"

Clemont, Bonnie, and Misty added, "You can do it!"

Alex whispered, "He might have this..."

Vivillon then uses Sleep Powder, putting Pikachu into a daze. Viola orders a Solar Beam, while at the same time Ash pleads with Pikachu to wake up. Serena then yells out words of encouragement to Ash, and it is then that he comes to his senses and tells Pikachu to use Electro Ballon itself. It works, as the Sleep Powder is now gone and Pikachu is wide awake. Vivillon then fires the Solar Beam, while Pikachu counters with Electro Ball. The attacks create an explosion upon collision, but the Electro Ball finds its way through and hits Vivillon, knocking it back against the lamps that had been frozen by Surskit's Ice Beam earlier.

That alone gets ice on one of Vivillon's wings and causing it to fly erratically. Ash then orders a Thunderbolt, which puts Vivillon down for the count and secures his first Kalos Gym victory. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena congratulate Ash on his win, and he thanks them for their help, saying he couldn't have done it alone. Misty rewards him with their traditional victory kiss. After the kiss; Clemont shrugs it off, saying he had nothing to do with it, but Ash explains that the failure of Clemont's machine the night before inspired him to have Pikachu wake itself up with Electro Ball, and because of that and rest of his training he credits his victory to the whole group.

Misty commented, "We were glad to help. Right everyone?"

Clemont and Bonnie replied, "Right!"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

After recalling Vivillon, Viola walks across the battlefield with Alexa to present Ash with the Bug Badge as proof of his victory at the Santalune Gym. Ash takes it from the case held by the referee, and proudly does his badge pose before putting it into his case.

Serena turned to Viola and said, "Now its my turn. I challenge you, Viola, for MY Bug Badge!"

Ash breathed, "Whoa..."

* * *

_AK1028: That ends our 7th episode/chapter! I know my poll said that 2 percent of you wanted Serena to be interested in fashion. She will be but she will be Ash's rival, which brings me to my next point. Serena will NOT be joining our group here in Kalos. She will be Ash's main rival of sorts. So till next time I update guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. The Power Within

**The Power Within**

Summary: Ash has just won his first badge in the Kalos league as Misty's Spheal has recently learned Brine. Now our heroes have decided to stick around for Serena's match against Viola!

* * *

The referee commented, "This gym battle between Viola, the Santalune City gym leader, and the challenger, Serena, from Vaniville Town is about to begin! Each trainer will use two Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon cannot continue! Begin!"

Viola brought out a poke ball and said, throwing it, "Let's take the picture, Surskit!"

With a flash of light, the Pond Skater Pokémon appeared.

"Surskit," said Bug/Water type.

Serena brought out her poke ball and said, throwing it, "To the skies, Pidgeot!"

With another flash of light, the Bird Pokémon appeared.

"Pidgeot," said the Normal/Flying type.

Clemont commented, "A flying type Pokémon. An interesting choice."

Bonnie pointed out, "Well, it avoids the ice battlefield that Viola would do."

Alexa replied, "True but I think my sis has this covered."

Ash stated, "We'll see."

Misty added, "Here goes."

Viola went first, "Get that Pidgeot out of the sky! Use Sticky Web!"

Surksit fired the Sticky Web into the sky and it was aimed straight at Pidgeot.

Serena quickly countered, "Pidgeot, Hurricane!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings in a fast fashion as it fired Stick Web right back at Surskit, entrapping it.

Alexa breathed, "Oh wow, that is a surprise."

Clemont added, "She must've gotten that idea when she was watching Ash battle. That's very clever."

Bonnie stated, "This is gonna be awesome."

Misty asked Ash, "Has she competed in a league before?"

Ash answered, "Yeah, in several."

Serena commanded, "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeot flew down with blinding speed towards the stuck Surskit.

Viola countered, "Ice Beam!"

Serena yelled, "Oh no you don't! Pull up, quick!"

Sadly for Serena, Pidgeot couldn't pull up in time as it was hit HARD with Ice Beam, freezing half of the field. Pidgeot shook off the ice as it swooped back up and around again, making Ash smile a good bit.

Ash whispered, going down memory lane, "Serena's Pidgeot reminds me so much of MY Pidgeot."

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Pallet Party Panic'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock had headed off into the forest, on the request to see Professor Ivy and pick up something that was called the GS Ball. They become aware of the lack of activity in the forest. Pikachu looks up and alerts the group to a flock of Spearow, ducking to avoid them as well as the Fearow. Ash scans with his Pokédex and wonders why they are attacking, remembering the Spearow he hit with a rock when he first started. The Fearow swoops around and grabs Ash and Pikachu, flying into the air. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunder Shock, causing the Fearow to drop them into the forest._

_They land in the same tree that Team Rocket is unable to leave from. Jessie fills him in on the situation as he notices the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Misty and Brock catch up to Ash as he plans to help the Pidgey family. Ash decides to get Team Rocket to safety first by jumping on the branches, getting the trio onto the ground. The Spearow chase Team Rocket away. Ash tries to get the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to fly away, but they are still hesitant. Ash brings out his own Pidgeotto and has it lead them away. The Flying Pokémon start to soar away, when Fearow returns._

_Ash's Pidgeotto challenges the Fearow, but gets hit by Fearow's Tackle, sending it to the ground. Ash catches up to his hurt Pokémon as the Fearow begins to harass the other Pidgey. Pidgeotto struggles to get up, letting out a cry as it begins to evolve, completing its evolution to Pidgeot! Ash scans with his Pokédex as Pidgeot spreads its wings, wanting Ash to get on. Pikachu joins him as they soar after Fearow. Fearow turns around as Pidgeot fires multiple Gust attacks, hammering the Fearow. A Quick Attack follow-up easily strikes the Fearow. Pikachu then jumps onto the Fearow and launches a Thunderbolt._

_Pikachu gets back on with Ash as Ash attempts to catch it, but Fearow swats the Ball away and prepares to attack again, but the Pidgey and Pidgeotto team up with Pidgeot to assault Fearow with multiple attacks. Outnumbered, Fearow turns tail and flies away. Back on the ground, as the sun sets, Ash decides to leave Pidgeot with the group to keep the Pidgey and Pidgeotto safe. Pidgeot flies away with the other bird Pokémon, leading them away. Ash and his friends then continue their journey to Valencia Island._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Ash came out of his flashback, Serena's Pidgeot had defeated Surskit, barely but surely.

Clemont commented, "That Pidgeot of Serena's is just amazing!"

Bonnie added, "Sure is!"

Alexa stated, "I'm sure that my sis isn't gonna let Surskit go down in vein."

Misty started to say, "Defiantly not cause the last Pokemon she's going to use is..."

At that moment, Viola brought out her last Pokemon, Vivillon. The Scale Pokemon looked like it was ready to fight. Serena recalled Pidgeot as she threw her poke ball, making Delphox appear.

"Delp," said the Fox Pokemon.

Viola stated, "I know you were going to bring out your heavy hitter for last. So bring it on."

'I've got to be smart about this, that Vivillon has Psychic as one of its moves,' Serena thought.

Serena commanded, "Delphox, Fire Pledge!"

"Delp," said the Fire/Psychic type, as its paw and wand touched the ground and the hot geyers popped out.

Viola countered, "Use Psychic, control those flames!"

"Vivi," said the Bug/Flying type, as its eyes glowed blue, stopping the progression of Fire Pledge.

Serena replied, "Knew you were going to do that! Use Psyshock!"

Delphox pointed its wand towards the frozen Fire Pledge and destroyed it, setting the flames free to burn and hurt Vivillon.

Viola cried out, "Vivillon, quick, Sleep Powder!"

Serena responded, "Not happening! Flamethrower!"

As Vivillon was about to spread the sleeping spores, Delphox had already opened its mouth and hit Vivillon with the strong fire type move, knocking out Vivillon. That alone gave Serena the victory and her Bug Badge...

* * *

_AK1028: Off for a few days at the college. Man, it is a needed a break. Now, some of you might not agree to what I'm doing with Serena. I'm not trying to bash anyone by not shipping Serena with Ash, that's just not me. As for her lineup, I already had a poll up, as I said in the previous chapter/episode. Not my fault that only 2 people decided to answer it. So, if anybody decides to bash me or flame me, be warned that I WILL block you. Thanks. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Shadows of the Heart!

**Shadows of the Heart!**

Summary: Since Serena isn't joining our XY heroes, I've decided for the two episodes that I'm going to skip over, we're going to see what Gary and then Serena is up to. So its not always going to revolve our heroes, which is going to be a great and interesting twist. Enough talking, let's start!

* * *

Gary Oak continued to walk through Kalos with nothing but an Umbreon and a Fennekin. Gary was headed for Cyllage City, wanting to get another Pokemon to help with his gym battle. That's when he saw the grass shake. He looked up and saw a Phantump. He took out his Pokedex.

Dexter chirped, _"Phatump, the Stump Pokémon. These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests. According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest."_

Gary whispered, "A Ghost/Grass type. Seems perfect to help Erika out."

"Phantump," said the Stump Pokémon.

Gary took out a poke ball and said, "Umbreon, let's go!"

"Bre," said the Moonlight Pokémon.

Phantump floated towards Umbreon at a fast speed.

Gary reacted, "Dodge it and use Dark Pulse!"

"Bre," said the Dark type, avoiding Tackle from Phantump.

Umbreon then launched the dark type move, instantly knocking out the rather weak Ghost/Grass type. Gary quickly caught it, though it seemed to him that Phantump would never be a real help to him. As he continued on wards, he remembered what happened years ago.

* * *

-Flashback: Fourteen Years Ago-

_Silver was an interesting sort. He was rather shy unlike the rest of the Pallet Town kids. Silver peeked out of the window and saw that Gary was walking by. The red headed boy rolled his eyes. There was ONE kid that he didn't want to get to know. Silver had short red hair, silver eyes, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. He wasn't a typical playful nine year old, quite the opposite. He was rather closed in and quiet. Anyways, there was one person that Silver really wanted to know much better. And that person was Erika Jones, who was still right behind Gary. Silver blushed as he went outside._

_Erika stated, "You know, you didn't have to be so rude back there to Ash, you know."_

_Gary rolled his eyes and said nothing. Erika was the next to roll her eyes, getting really annoyed with him at the moment. That's when she saw Silver._

_"Hey, aren't you Silver," Erika asked, trying to be friendly. Silver nodded shyly as he gave her a wild flower. Erika smiled as she took it. __She teased to Gary, "See, he can be nice, why can't you be?"_

_"Very funny, Erika," Gary replied, once again rolling his eyes._

_Silver was looking down at his shoes, still being rather shy._

_Erika noticed this as she asked, "Something wrong?"_

_Silver didn't answer but pressed his lips up against Erika's, his face red with a blush. Gary instantly got jealous as he parted them, as seeing that Erika was too stunned to move._

_"He kissed me," she yelped, not wanting her first kiss to be stolen like that._

_Silver was still blushing, unashamed of his recent job. Gary made a fist and even though he was only nine, he was going to defend Erika's honor. Gary stepped in front of Erika, making her blush._

_Gary stated, "Listen and listen only once! You kiss or come near her again, you are going to regret meeting me, Gary Oak."_

_Erika, by this time, was really blushing and was frozen there. She couldn't believe that Gary was defending her like that. Erika was rather impressed as Silver started to cry, pushing Gary down to the ground. Gary landed softly and was unhurt. Silver grabbed Erika's wrist and started to pull her to his house._

_"Gary," Erika shouted._

_Gary bolted to his feet as he grabbed Erika and brought her to his body. Erika blushed and upon seeing the two as they were, Silver went back into his house - crying and heartbroken. Erika looked up at Gary, who was still holding her._

_Gary looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"_

_"Guess so but that jerk took my first kiss," Erika answered, pouting._

_"That didn't count," Gary stated, bringing her face closer to his._

_For that moment, Gary didn't care and neither did Erika as the two of them slightly kissed._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Gary had stopped at a Pokémon Center, his mind clearly still on Erika. _'So much time has passed since Michael's death,'_ he thought, _'And ever since she became a Pokémon trainer. She needs my help...and that's what I'm going to do.'_ That's when he saw a news report. A female reporter was there on the _"Kalos Region News Front"_, as the news station was called.

The reporter stated, "Recently, the light of shadow events of the Orre Region have come to the media around the world. Erika Jones, the oldest daughter of Wes and Rui Jones, has allowed everyone to know about Cipher and its plans. Apparently, her younger brother, Michael Jones - was killed by a Shadow Pokémon with the project name XD001."

The video cut to where Erika was on the screen. She was 23 years old, had long auburn hair, green eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a black necklace and a purple orb in it, a short red skirt, long blue socks, white and pink shoes, a white and pink cell phone, a yellow shoulder bag, and a white hat on top of her head with a pink poke ball imprint on it. Gary actually blushed for not seeing her in so long.

Erika stated, "I promise, Cipher will be brought to justice for their crimes."

Gary added, "And I'll be helping once I get enough Pokémon powerful enough to fight those shadows. Erika made a promise to her parents...and I made one to my dad...and Ash's father. I'm going to Orre one day and the Shadow Pokémon will be resolved."

With that, he brought out Phantump. The Stump Pokémon looked at its new trainer, in wonder.

"Phantump," asked the Ghost/Grass type.

Gary answered, "My name is Gary Oak and I want to beat the Kalos League to help my friend, Erika. Will you help me?"

"Phantump," stated the Stump Pokémon, nodding.

Gary replied, "Then let's get to training."

"Phantump," responded the Ghost/Grass type.

Gary knew that he had a long way to go but he knew that he had to do something to help Erika, his friend from childhood...and his possible girlfriend. _'I will win the Kalos League and help Erika,'_ he thought, going into his training.

* * *

_AK1028: Might not have been a great chapter/episode but we get things done! So Gary now has a brand new Phantump! Will that take him to a needed victory? Time will tell! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Fashion Time!

**Fashion Time!**

Summary: Since we already did the Gary episode, its time we do the Serena episode! Since she's really interested in fashion, as per everyone's request, we're going to an episode where the clothes from the game are the main attraction.

* * *

In Lumiose City, Serena was walking around the rather large city, looking for something.

She whispered, "Where is it?"

That's when her eyes saw the Boutique Couture, the biggest boutique in the entire Kalos League.

She gushed, "This is it!"

As Serena tried to enter the boutique, a man at the door stopped her.

The man stated, "Access denied."

Serena huffed, "What do you mean _'access denied'_?! I should be allowed in there!"

The man replied, "I'm sorry but the store is closed right now, the owner has been recently having trouble with coming up with new designs."

Serena pouted, "Just my luck..."

Another man came up behind her, around the same age as Serena. He had short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a red cap with black sunglasses in them, a blue jacket with white stripes and a white zipper, blue jeans, a black shoulder bag, black boots, and a black watch on his right wrist.

He asked, "Everything okay here, Zeke?"

Zeke answered, "Everything's fine, Calem. Just that this girl here wants to enter the boutique."

Serena turned as she breathed, "Wait...Calem? As in my next door neighbor Calem?"

Calem gushed, "Serena! It's so good to see you after all of this time! What are you doing back in Kalos?"

Serena answered, "I'm planning to compete in the Kalos League. And I bet you are too."

Calem stated, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorta. Hey, wanna have a battle?"

Serena nodded as she replied, "Sure, sounds great!"

Calem and Serena were neighbors back in Vaniville Town before Calem left to start his Pokemon journey. He was slightly older than Serena. However, he seemed to have disappeared after losing in the Kanto Battle Frontier. _'I wonder where he's been all of this time,'_ Serena thought. The two were now in the park.

Calem asked, "One-on-one okay?"

Serena nodded and answered, "Yes, that's fine."

Calem took out a poke ball and threw it, saying, "Go, Greninja!"

With a flash of light, the Ninja Pokemon appeared.

"Gre," said the Water/Dark type.

Serena thought, _'Knowing Calem, he'll probably have an Ice and Water type move to deal with Delphox and Pidgeot. Those moves would work on Vespquien too so I better stay in the air.'_

Serena made up her mind as she took out a poke ball and threw it, saying, "Go, Vespquien!"

With another flash of light, the Beehive Pokemon appeared.

"Ves," hissed the Beehive Pokemon.

Calem stated, "Smart move but it won't do much. Ice Beam!"

Greninja fired the cold blue beam towards Vespquien.

Serena quickly reacted, "Dodge it and then use Toxic!"

Vespquien flew up and away from Ice Beam, as its claw (which was glowing purple) hit Greninja.

Calem replied, "That's pretty smart. Keep battling me, Serena!"

Serena whispered, "What's with you...? Why are you acting so strange?"

Calem told her, "All shall be explained. Greninja, Dark Pulse!"

Greninja fired Dark Pulse, hitting Vespquien. Toxic affected Greninja, leasing the power of Dark Pulse.

Serena commanded, "Vespquien, Aerial Ace!"

Vespquien got its speed as it crashed into Greninja, rather hard and knocking it out.

Calem stated, recalling Greninja, "That was a great battle."

Serena asked, recalling Vespquien, "Hey, what was that all about?!"

Calem answered, "Come on, Serena. I owe you some coffee and an explanation."

Serena was puzzled by this as the two of them went to the coffee shop. Serena had told Calem about her once crush on Ash (and on him) but since she had dated Calem (which ended badly and grew out of her crush on Ash), she saw him like an older brother. When the two of them got their coffee, they sat at a table.

Serena huffed, "I'm waiting..."

Calem stated, "Well, as you know, after I lost in the Kanto Battle Frontier, I hadn't been in the world of battles. That's because I am actually in a venture...a business for Pokemon trainers."

Serena blurted out, "You are a business owner now?!"

Calem nodded as he replied, "Yeah and I'm actually engaged to Korrina."

Serena asked, "The gym leader in Shalour City?"

Calem answered, "Yes, that's her. She's a real spit fire but I really love her."

Serena smiled as she stated, "I'm glad to hear that. So what's your business?"

Calem was the one to smile now and replied, "You shall see."

As the two went back to the boutique, Serena was surprised that Zeke had addressed him as _"boss"_. What really surprised her more was the store was in great condition. Calem had told her that HE was the owner of the store and was earning his way for a nice wedding for him and Korrina.

Serena gushed, "This is amazing!"

Calem replied, "Thanks."

Serena turned to him and added, "I'll be more than happy to promote your business!"

Calem asked, "Whoa, really?"

Serena answered, "Yeah! Since I'm going to the Kalos League, I can wear your designs!"

Calem stated, "That will be great and appreciated! Thanks, Serena!"

Serena replied, "Welcome, Calem!"

As Serena tried on each of Calem's designs, Calem was working on his best design ever. The two of them were up for hours working on the designs, staying up late and talking. Greninja, Calem's Pokemon, Vespquien, and Serena's Pokemon. Finally, the design was finished and Calem told Serena to return before the start of the league. Saying her goodbye to her old friend, Serena went to continue her journey and get her second badge. _'I'm glad that I went back to Lumiose City,'_ Serena thought, _'Calem hasn't changed but I'm glad he is settling down. I should do that one day soon. Eventually.'_

* * *

_AK1028: There we go guys! We, well I, have introduce another character and I think these original episodes with Gary and Serena are a good idea. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. We've Got a Secret!

**We've Got a Secret!**

Summary: Our heroes have made in back to Lumiose City as they continue their Kalos journey.

* * *

Misty commented, "It's hasn't been too long since we've been here."

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Ash added, "Yeah, I still can't believe that we were kicked out of the gym!"

"Pika pika," added Pikachu.

Clemont stated, "I suggest we get out of here quickly!"

Bonnie replied, "I agree!"

As Clemont and Bonnie push Ash and Misty into moving out, but before they can do so, a voice calls out Clemont and Bonnie, surprising both. The voice is revealed to be Clemont and Bonnie's father, who identifies himself as Meyer, who is with his Ampharos. Bonnie introduces Ash and Misty as their new friends, and Meyer is overcome with joy. As the two introduce themselves to Meyer, he takes a liking to Pikachu's electric cheeks.

Meyer told Ash, "What a strong Pikachu!"

Ampharos barked in agreement, wagging his tail.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Ash added, "Yeah, thanks."

Meyer turned to Clemont and added, "You two should come home more often!"

Clemont blushed out of embarrassment and replied, "We'll try dad..."

Bonnie added, "Yeah, we'll try."

Ampharos barked, sadly.

Misty started to say, "Well, things happen..."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

That's when Meyer soon tells him that being tough alone will not help challengers become better trainers, and that he should be a Gym Leader that the Lumiose Gym can be proud of. This surprises Ash and Misty, as Meyer drives away with Ampharos, telling the two to take care of his children and to stop by at his shop. As Clemont and Bonnie frightfully turn around, Ash and Misty angrily glare at Clemont. Misty gives Clemont her famous mallet as Clemont tries to hide his secret. After he gets hit by her mallet, Bonnie says that they might as well tell the truth, afraid of Misty.

* * *

At a fountain, Clemont reveals that he really is the Lumiose Gym Leader, and says that it's a long story. He tells them that his Gym Leader duties kept him so busy that he had no time to invent things like he wanted to, so he decided to build a robot that could fulfill his duties when needed. In a flashback, Clemont is implementing his ideals into the robot; he wanted challengers to have around four gym badges, and to be kind to challengers but also be tough when necessary. He also implements a voice code, of which he decides to use _"sandwich"_ as the code.

Clemont soon tests his robot, of which is named Clembot, but it rejects him since he has no gym badges. He tries to use the voice code to activate _"Master Recognition Battle Mode"_, but the robot did not register the desired voice code, as it expected _"You will begin today"_, and proceeds to electrocute Clemont and Bonnie. The two narrowly escape, but the entrance door shuts on them. Clemont reveals that he has tried to reenter the gym several times, but to no avail.

* * *

Clemont finished, "And that's what happened."

Bonnie added, "We've been out of the gym since."

Misty huffed, "Have you ever thought of getting gym badges to get back into the gym?"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Ash put his hand on her shoulder as he said calmly, "Calm down, Mist. Let's head over to the gym to see how it's doing."

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

At the gym, there is a group of people angered by the Clembot's violent ejection policy. One of them reveals that he challenged the gym, and fell for the robot's ejection policy after he lost. The group of challengers leave the area in anger. The group ponders on what to do.

Ash suggested, "We have to stop the Clembot."

Clemont stated, "I doubt that my lone Bunnelby can beat my Pokemon in the gym."

Misty replied, looking at Ash, "I think we can help you there."

"Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Bonnie whispered, "It's SO great to have you two there for us!"

Clemont nodded in agreement, knowing that if he wants to be an Electric type expert, that this was the only way.

* * *

The group get into the gym via the ventilation system, but a Magnemite and a Magneton, both belonging to Clemont, come in and attack the group.

Misty yelled, "Ash, do something!"

"Spheal," said Spheal, scared.

Ash nodded as he replied, "Right, Mist!"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

With that, Ash threw a few Aura Spheres at both Magnemite and Magneton, surprising Clemont and Bonnie.

Bonnie yelled, "And you were complaining about US having secrets!"

Clemont insisted, "Later Bonnie!"

After leaving Magnemite and Magneton behind, the group reaches the battlefield. Clemont activates the Clembot's _"Master Recognition Mode"_ after realizing what the voice code was. Clemont battles with Bunnelby, while the Clembot sends out Heliolisk. The two battle a very tough match, but Clemont comes out on top with his own strategy. The Clembot accepts Clemont as its master, and allows itself to be reprogrammed. Clemont reprograms the robot and removes its violent ejection policy and the badge restriction. The Clembot becomes friendly towards the group, and Clemont's Pokemon are also happy.

* * *

Back at Meyer's shop, he is dismayed that a robot had taken over Clemont's gym. Clemont explains that everything is alright now. Meyer assumes that he would come home more often from now on, but then Clemont reluctantly explains that he is on a journey with his friends, and that they have had great experiences together. Meyer has a moment of speechlessness, and he becomes extremely happy, saying that friends are the most important thing in the world. Everyone is pleased, and Meyer soon declares that his children are on a journey.

* * *

At night, everyone goes to bed.

Bonnie asked Misty, "Hey Misty?"

Misty answered, Spheal asleep on her bed, "Yes, Bonnie?"

Bonnie questioned, "What was that Ash used back there? I know Clemont won't ask Ash until morning but I'm too anxious!"

Misty giggled as she explained, "Well, you see, it's called Aura..."

As Misty was explaining things to Bonnie in their room, Ash tells Clemont that after he wins four gym badges, he will challenge the Lumiose Gym, and that his opponent will be him, and not the Clembot in the boys room. Clemont agrees to the challenge, and tells him he will give Ash a gym battle he will never forget. As the episode ends, the Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken fly off into the night.

* * *

_AK1028: There we have it folks! Sorry for the delay guys but writer's block sucks. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Mega-Mega Meowth Madness

**Mega-Mega Meowth Madness**

Announcer: Our heroes have once again returned to Lumiose City, while Ash is thinking about getting his second Gym Badge at Cyllage City.

* * *

Misty commented, "You know, before we leave, why don't we see Professor Sycamore?"

"Spheal," said Spheal, liking the idea.

Ash stated, "Good idea, Misty. He'll be happy to see us again."

"Pi pika," said Pikachu.

Boniee gushed, "And we can see Garchomp again!"

Clemont added, "Sounds good to me and we can make some marcoons for the Pokémon."

With that, the gang headed to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, Team Rocket watches a recording of Ash and Misty on Prism Tower and notices the Pokémon that saves him to be none other than a Mega Blaziken. Team Rocket then plans on making Meowth _"Mega Evolve"_ to get Ash's Pikachu, while planning on stealing the research data from the Professor. While Meowth questions being able to mega evolve, James corrects Meowth that if they are successful in stealing the Professor's data, they can implement it into a mecha called _"Mega-Mega-Mega Mecha Meowth"_.

* * *

Back at Professor Sycamore's lab, our heroes come in.

Professor Sycamore commented, "Well, it's great to see you all again!"

Ash stated, "Great to see you too, Professor."

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

Misty added, "We thought we stop in and say hello!"

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Clemont stated, "And to make some marcoons for the Pokémon."

Bonnie gushed, "Yeah, we wanna treat them!"

Sophie came in and stated, "Well, I'm making some marcoons and tea right now!"

Everyone gushes as a bit later, Sophie announces the tea is ready and goes to take the macarons out when everyone notices they're gone. As everyone wonders where they went, Sophie notices Chespin behind a plant eating all of the macarons. As she calls Chespin out for stealing them, Chespin stabs Clemont in the hand with his spikes, takes a handful of macarons and runs out. Sophie explains to the group that that Chespin is very gluttonous. Misty and Bonnie decide to check on the Professor, taking Spheal with them.

* * *

Outside the lab, Team Rocket arrives outside the lab in their van and break into it. As Ash and friends hear the loud noise of the van breaking through the glass, Misty and Bonnie go to check on what's going on. As Team Rocket confronts the Professor, he remembers them from before, specifically the _"talking Meowth"_. Jessie ends up trapping the Professor in a net and capture him inside their truck. Misty, Spheal, and Bonnie are accidentally captured inside the truck, but thanks to the leftover pieces of macaron left by Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Chespin are able to follow the path to Team Rocket's hideout.

Bonnie said to Misty, shaking, "I'm scared. Can Ash find us with his aura?"

Professor Sycamore heard this as he asked, "Wait, Ash has aura?"

Misty answered, "It's a long story but he can't find us with that, since we don't have any."

"Spheal," said Spheal, worried.

Bonnie pouted as Ash and Clemont are going in to rescue the others, Chespin accidentally alerts Team Rocket about their presence and activates their new mecha, the Mega-Mega-Mega Mecha-Meowth. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but to no avail, until Chespin and Clemont pull the external plug. Meowth then activates the sub-energy supply. Team Rocket gains the advantage, until Mega Blaziken turn the tables with a powerful Flamethrower. Ash and Clemont take care of the rest with Pikachu and Chespin, using Electro Ball and Pin Missile and sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash stated, "And that's how we do it!"

"Pi pika chu," said Pikachu.

Clemont added, "Quite."

* * *

Back at the lab, as Ash and his friends give their goodbyes to the Professor. However, before they leave, Bonnie notices that the same Chespin has been spying on them the entire time. Professor Sycamore then tells Clemont that Chespin wants to travel with him. Clemont asks Chespin if it wants to travel with him, and it agrees. Professor Sycamore gives him Chespin's Poké Ball, and Clemont recalls Chespin back to its poke ball, allowing Chespin to travel with them. The friends give their goodbyes to the Professor and continue traveling towards Cyllage City.

Clemont asked, "So, Ash, how do you have aura?"

Ash answered, "Strangely enough, I'm related to Sir Aaron, an aura guardian and a hero of the Kanto region back in ancient times."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Bonnie gushed, "Wow, that is so cool."

Misty added, "Yeah and he even met this special Riolu back in the Sinnoh region that had the same aura as Ash."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu: Part I'_-

_Ash, Brock and Dawn encounter Riolu as they are passing through a forest, and find out it is hurt. When Ash is trying to help it, it mistakes him for an enemy and blasts him with Aura Sphere. Then, Ash tries to help it again but Riolu proceeds in using Aura Sphere on him once again before being deflected by an unknown person who just showed up. Then he proceeds to follow Riolu with Ash and the group in close pursuit. Then Riolu approaches the water taking out the wooden figurine. Kellyn informs the group that the figurine is a gift from the man who raised him._

_Then, Ash experiences a sudden vision of a house where an old man gives the same wooden figurine to the same Riolu. Then he approaches Riolu and reveals that the man used Riolu's Aura to create the vision. Upon hearing this, all react surprised and Kellyn explains the Aura is similar to a feeling and Ash's Aura is perfectly matched with that of Riolu's._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Clemont breathed, "Wow."

Bonnie added, "That's amazing."

Ash stated, "Yeah, I know."

"Pi pika," said Pikachu.

Misty replied, "It is cool."

"Spheal," said Spheal.

* * *

_AK1028: Bit short but we get it done. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. The Bamboozling Forest!

**The Bamboozling Forest!**

_AK1028: Well here we go with another chapter/episode. Let's get this started!_

* * *

Yet again, Team Rocket spying down with binoculars from their hot air balloon on Ash and company's Pokémon, who are eating. They decide to begin their capture of the Pokémon.

* * *

Down in the forest, Ash, Misty, Clemont, and Bonnie are in the middle of having lunch. They are unaware that two Pancham are spying on the group from the surrounding bushes. Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon notice the occurrence, except for Clemont's Chespin, who is focused on eating.

Ash notices and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Pika pi," said Pikachu, pointing to the bush.

"Lanturn," said Lanturn, in a pond.

Clemont questioned, "Is there something in there?"

"Spheal," said Spheal.

"Fletchling," said Fletching.

Bonnie asked, a little scared, "What do you think is in there?"

Misty answered, "I don't know."

"Bunnelby," said Bunnelby.

"Ches," said Chespin, still eating.

"Froakie," said Froakie, as it threw its Frubbles.

That's when the two Pancham roll out, covered in the frubbles. Team Rocket watches from above, and James uses his scanner to identify Pancham. Misty cleans up the Pancham and apologizes for surprising them, while Ash observes with his Pokédex.

He tells the others, "That's weird. The Pancham look different than in the Pokédex. In the picture it is glaring, but these guys are smiling and looking innocent."

Misty stated, "Well, they are cute!"

Bonnie gushed, "Yeah, they are!"

The two Pancham run over to Chespin, who is eating its food, and begin to talk to it in Pokémon language. In response, Clemont whips out another one of his machines, this time a Pokémon Translator Device.

Clemont replied, "Hold on, let's see if this works."

With that, he held the microphone piece out to the Pancham, who look at each other, wink, and nod. They say that their stuff is everyone's stuff, and the machine translates, much to everyone's delight. However, when Clemont's back is turned, the pair exchange mischievous glances, which the Pokémon notice. Misty wonders if the machine translated correctly, and points out that she thinks the Pancham asked if they could share their food. Pikachu attempts to warn Ash, but he offers the two Pancham Pokémon food. When they finish the food, the Pancham continue until they've eaten all of both the travelers and the Pokémon's food.

Clemont rejoiced, "Hey, the translation was indeed correct after all!"

Pikachu, Froakie, Spheal, and Fennekin comfort Chespin as a shadow appears over them. It is Team Rocket, who launches a net and captures the five Pokémon and starts to fly away, while the Pancham flee. Ash sends Fletchling to stop them, and in return, James takes out his Inkay. Inkay spits out ink and Fletchling is hit, and falls into Ash's arms. Team Rocket escape, and Ash and his friends follow them.

Misty stated, "Those three needs to stop this stupid thing!"

Bonnie added, "They are sure are silly!"

Ash commented, "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Team Rocket rejoices, and discuss informing Team Rocket HQ, and a quarrel ensues over who deserves the credit. A battle ensues, and James's Inkay's Psybeam is bounced off Jessie's Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat, which causes the balloon to explode, releasing the captive Pokémon.

* * *

Ash's group observes from afar and are worried for the safety of their Pokémon. Clemont remembers Dedenne's communication powers, and tell it to notify them if it catches Pikachu's electricity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meowth falls from the balloon only to hit a walking Pangoro in a bamboo forest. Meowth quickly tries to apologize, but Pangoro throws him into the sky again.

* * *

Froakie has landed in a river, and when it reaches the shore, it is greeted by rustling in the bushes. It disguises itself with its frubbles, but it is only Pikachu who emerges, and motions Froakie to follow him through the bamboo forest, where they find Chespin. They are interrupted on their search for Fennekin and Spheal by Meowth, who is stuck on a tree, pleading for help. Chespin uses Pin Missile to release Meowth, who thanks them and offers a truce, but really plans to use them as shields if Pangoro emerges again.

* * *

Jessie and James walk dejectedly with their Pokémon when the two Pancham reappear, this time with glares on their faces. Jessie and James decide to capture them. Inkay's Psybeam is effective, and James is about to throw out a Poké Ball when Pangoro appears behind them. Inkay, on its own accord, sprays ink on Pangoro, as Team Rocket tries to desperately warn it, but it is too late: Pangoro has grown infuriated. It punches Team Rocket into the sky yet again. The two Pancham and the Pangoro grin in their success.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Fennekin is with Spheal by the stream, when Pikachu and his companions, including Meowth come rushing to it, overjoyed to have finally found it. Fennekin is worried about the state of its tail, and Froakie cleans it with its frubbles. Along another path, the rest of Team Rocket walks, sore from Pangoro's attack. Jessie trips and falls over something black and pointy sticking up from the ground. The thing bursts out from the ground and floats before them, flashing its lights; it is a Pumpkaboo. Jessie throws out a Poké Ball and captures it successfully on the first try, much to James's disbelief.

* * *

Nearby, Dedenne and Pikachu sense each other's electricity. Spheal looks worried while Fennekin chomps on a stick, but Chespin is disgusted with its own stick, and throws it away, only to hit the Pangoro, who quickly loses its temper. Pikachu, Spheal, Fennekin, Froakie, and Meowth start to run, but Chespin is left on the spot, and hits Pangoro with its Pin Missile. Seeing Pangoro accompanied by the two Pancham, Meowth realizes that the three were working together all along. Pangoro, reacting from Chespin's attack, drops the bamboo shoot from its mouth. It slumps to the forest floor, having lost all of its energy.

Just then, Ash, Clemont, Misty, and Bonnie run into the scene. Meowth pretends to be pleased and explains that the problem is Pangoro, and that it is also Chespin's fault for destroying Pangoro's precious leaf. The Pancham are angry, and Meowth translates, saying that the Pancham demand that to make their leader well again, it needs its special bamboo leaf, only specifically one from a tree on a rock ahead. Clemont feels bad and resolves to go look for a new leaf, and the rest of his friends agree to accompany him, led by one of the Pancham.

The other Pancham and Meowth stay behind, saying he is _"concerned with the well-being of Pangoro"_ mush to everyone's disbelief. While the group is gone, Team Rocket whispers to Meowth from the bushes, and Meowth explains the situation. The search group reaches the bottom of the rock, which is gigantic. Ash decides he will climb up, but the task proves difficult. Misty suggests an easier way: Chespin can use Vine Whip to grab the leaf, and the Pokémon gets it down in no time. The group returns to Pangoro, only to find Pangoro tied with ropes, along with the other Pancham and Team Rocket is waiting for them, reunited with Meowth.

Ash protests and Jessie releases her newly-caught Pumpkaboo, who uses Leech Seed on the group, tying up all the Pokémon and drains their strength (expect Chespin's). Ash realizes they could be saved if Pangoro is reunited with its bamboo leaf, so he charges forward. To prevent Ash from going any further, James tells Inkay to use Psybeam, but Pikachu protects Ash with Thunderbolt. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo to attack Ash with Shadow Ball, but it is met with the combined Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, and Mud Shot of Froakie, Spheal, and Clemont's Bunnelby.

Chespin and Fennekin also combine their Ember and Pin Missile attacks to take down Wobbuffet. Misty leaps through the smoke and places the leaf in Pangoro's mouth. Pangoro breaks through its ropes, strength restored, and sends Team Rocket blasting off again with a Hammer Arm. The other Pokemon's roots melt away and everyone rejoices. Ash and his friends thank and apologize to Pangoro for the commotion they caused, and Pangoro forgives them. The whole group celebrates as the Pancham dance around.

* * *

As the sun sets, the travelers wave goodbye to Pangoro and the Pancham, and continue on their journey. Just then, Ash remembers that they had been in the middle of lunch and didn't finish eating, and the group all groans with rumbling stomachs.

Misty groaned, "Ash, why did you have to mention that?!"

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Clemont stated, "Well, I suggest we have something to eat. It's been a long day."

Bonnie replied, "Sounds good to me!"

Ash responded, "And me!"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

With that, the four of them had their lunch with their Pokémon.

* * *

_AK1028: Somethings NEVER change! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Climbing to the Top!

**Climbing to the Top!**

_Summary: This chapter/episode is going to go off track yet again as Gary has made it to Cyllage City, the sight of his second gym battle._

* * *

Gary was training with his current team of Umbreon, Phantump, and his newest Pokémon, Klefki. Klefki was classified as the Key Ring Pokémon and was a Steel/Fairy type.

Gary commented, "Okay, I have at least a team of three. So we should beat the gym leader no problem."

"Bre," said Umbreon, sounding as confident as its trainer.

"Phantump," said Phantump, also sounding confident.

"Kle," said Klefki, sounding unsure.

Gary stated, "Come on, Klefki. I'm a pretty decent trainer."

"Kle," said Klefki, not doubting that.

"Bre," said Umbreon.

"Phantump," said Phantump.

"Sounds like to me your Klefki doesn't have any confidence in itself."

Gary looked up as he saw a black man standing there. He had his black hair in dreads and pulled back with red, yellow, and blue beads in it. He had gray eyes, wearing a black shirt, a white chain and red hook around it, gray pants with a knack pack around his pants and black shoes.

Gary asked, feeling a bit smug, "And just who are you?"

The guy answered, "Sorry, didn't mean to overhear. My name is Grant."

Gary calmed down a little as he stated, "Oh, right, the gym leader is named Grant."

Grant replied, "That's right and that's me. So, who are you?"

Gary responded, "My name is Gary Oak."

Grant looked thoughtful as he questioned, "Oak, as in Professor Oak?"

Gary explained, "Yeah, my grandfather."

Grant stated, "Well, big surprise to have you back in the game, Gary."

Gary questioned, getting a little mad, "What are you talking about?"

Grant answered, "Just meet me at the gym, okay?"

Gary snarled as Grant walked out. Gary made a fist, vowing to defeat Grant.

* * *

Later that day, Gary and Grant were in the gym.

The referee stated, "This battle between the Cyllage City Pokémon gym leader, Grant, and the challenger, Gary Oak from Pallet Town. Each trainer will use two Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon cannot continue. In addition, the gym leader cannot make substitutions. Battle begin!"

Grant said, throwing a poke ball, "Amaura, to battle!"

With a flash of light, the Tundra Pokémon appeared.

"Amaura," said the Rock/Ice type.

Gary said, throwing a poke ball, "Klefki, let's go!"

With another flash of light, the Key Ring Pokémon appeared.

"Kle," said the Rock/Fairy type.

Gary went first and commanded, "Klefki, use Draining Kiss!"

Klefki fired the Fairy type move right at Amaura.

Grant countered, "Aurora Beam!"

Amaura fired the Ice type move, completely destroying Draining Kiss and hitting Klefki hard. Though it was barely a critical hit, the Rock/Fairy type still felt the pain.

Gary snarled as he commanded, "Use Psychic!"

Klefki raised Amaura up into the air, freaking out the Tundra Pokémon. However, Grant stayed calm.

He commanded, "Get yourself out of there by using Thunder Wave!"

Amaura fired the Electric type move and even though it did no damage to Klefki, Thunder Wave did paralyze it and freed Amaura in the process.

Gary stated, "Oh no! Klefki is in trouble!"

Grant replied, "You've got it and you are about to learn why not to take things lightly. Take Down, Amaura!"

Amaura built up speed as it crashed into Klefki. Though it wasn't very effective, Klefki had enough damage on it to go down.

The referee declared, "Klefki is unable to battle! Amaura wins!"

As Gary battled Tyrunt with Phantump, he was reminded why he left Pokémon training in the first place.

* * *

-1st Flashback: _'The Fourth Round Rumble'_-

_It was Gary's Round 4 match in the Rock Field. His Nidoking was pitted against his opponent, Melissa's, Golem. Nidoking charges with a Horn Attack, but Golem counters by grabbing on Nidoking's horn, then uses Seismic Toss. Nidoking is defeated and Gary is out of the competition. Frustrated by the defeat, Gary heads home._

-End of 1st Flashback-

* * *

-2nd Flashback: _'Can't Beat the Heat'_-

_Charizard's opening Flamethrower is deflected by Rapid Spin, but isn't as lucky itself as it takes a Hydro Pump to the face. Taking to the skies, its airborne attack is repelled by a Skull Bash. As his friends look on from the stands for Ash's next move, Ash decides to have Charizard make another aerial approach, evading Hydro Pumps along the way. However, Charizard cannot seem to find a desperately needed opening. Brock notes that Fire attacks aren't very effective against Water-types, but sometimes they work and that Charizard will need a close-range attack to have a good shot of knocking out Blastoise against the type advantage._

_Ash desperately looks for someway to take advantage, and he suddenly notices that - although Charizard's attacks have missed Blastoise - the fire that has hit the rocks have been left red hot and somewhat melted. Ash commands Charizard to burn the field instead of attacking Blastoise. Although he knows that Ash's specialty is thinking outside-the-box, Gary is still nevertheless puzzled by Ash's tactic. Blastoise is immobilized by the red-hot field, something that not even a type advantage could cover. Resorting to cool the field using Hydro Pump, Blastoise only succeeds in covering the field in steam. _

_When the steam clears, Blastoise and Charizard have locked up in close-range combat - too close for Blastoise to aim its Hydro Pumps. Though Blastoise manages to duck out of a Dragon Rage, it allows Charizard to attempt a Seismic Toss. Blastoise tries to escape by biting Charizard's arm, but to no avail. The attack continues and once Charizard and Blastoise land on the ground, everyone begins to wonder who won. When the smoke clears, Blastoise is able to get up, as both Pokémon have a staring match. Blastoise soon however succumbs to the damage it took and faints. _

_Ash, realizing that he just beat Gary, stands in awe, then jumps for joy and thanks Charizard for a spectacular battle._

-End of 2nd Flashback-

* * *

As Phantump was defeated by Tyrunt, Gary had lost the match, growling as he remembered the why...

He could never EVER be like Ash.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there we have my made up episode. A few flashbacks were thrown in to help me along but that's what makes it awesome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Kindergarten Chaos!

**Kindergarten Chaos!**

Somewhere in the forest, Ash has met the eye of a Trainer, who reminds him of the Trainer rule: they must now battle.

Ash commented, "That's fine by me, you are on!"

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

The girl responded, "Sure and my name is Penelope." After the heroes introduced themselves, she threw her poke ball and said, Sylveon, come on out!"

With a flash of light, Sylveon appeared.

"Syl," said the Intertwining Pokémon.

Misty asked, "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

Ash brought out his Pokedex as Dexter chirped, "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon, the evolved form of Eevee. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. It wraps its ribbon like feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."

Clemont explained, "It's a fairy type."

Bonnie added, after hugging Sylveon, "Like Dedenne."

Despite never having battled or previously known the type, Ash sends out Froakie to battle.

"Froakie," said the Water type.

Penelope stated, "Ash, promise me on one thing, that on occasion of my win, you will have to stay with her a while."

Misty got out her mallet and threatened, "He's my fiancé, so you stay away!"

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal, clapping.

Ash held his fiancé back and replied, "Don't worry, Mist. Froakie and I can handle."

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

"Froakie," said Froakie.

Clemont commented, "This is going to be good."

Bonnie gushed, "It's SO cute!"

With that, Ash began the battle with a Bubble. Sylveon counters with Fairy Wind, which sends Froakie crashing into a tree. Sylveon follows up with Moonblast, but Ash instructs Froakie to jump out of the way, causing the tree's fruits to fall. Froakie hits the falling fruit at Sylveon, who hits them out of the way with its feelers. Ash claims that the attack was a decoy, and Froakie leaps from above with Water Pulse, which briefly dazes Sylveon. Ash sends Froakie to finish it, but Penelope has one final weapon, Attract. Froakie falls immediately and deeply in love with Sylveon.

Ash commands it to pull it together, but Froakie does not listen. Sylveon uses Draining Kiss and kisses the enamored Froakie on the cheek, draining its energy and sending it to the floor, fainted. Ash runs over to retrieve Froakie, and Penelope tosses him an Oran Berry to heal Froakie. She says that since she won, as promised, Ash will be with her for a while, making Misty even more angry.

Misty clutched a fist as she yelled, "I thought you had this handled!"

Ash replied, "Yeah, so did I..."

"Spheal, Spheal," said Spheal.

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

Clemont stated, "Well, this is gonna be interesting."

Bonnie responded, "Sure will be!"

Penelope grabbed Ash's hand as she said, "C'mon!"

With that, she took the lead with Ash not wanting to follow and a very angry and jealous Misty behind him. Clemont and Bonnie followed, not wanting to.

* * *

Penelope leads the group to a kindergarten, where the children rush to greet her and Sylveon, welcoming her back. Penelope tells them she is a teacher at the kindergarten, and the children ask her what Pokémon she brought with her today. The children notice Pikachu and crowd around him, and he escapes the mob up Ash's shoulders. The professor of the kindergarten joins the group and thanks the travelers for coming all the way out to the school. Penelope explains that she and Sylveon go out to the meadows every day and bring back the Pokémon they've befriended so the children can interact with Pokémon.

Ash commented, "That if that was the case, you could have told me in the first place."

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

Misty stated, relieved, "That's a relief."

"Spheal, spheal," said Spheal.

Clemont replied, "Well, Ash avoids Misty's mallet for the day."

Bonnie responded, "That's true."

Penelope told them, "Sorry I didn't tell you and sorry I acted that way."

As Ash and Misty forgave her, Froakie is nursing a bruised ego away from the group when a kindergarten boy begins to approach him.

* * *

High up on a tree, Team Rocket watches the group through binoculars. Meowth is infatuated with Sylveon and falls from the tree, in love. James decides that this will be the day that Team Rocket gets Pikachu, and while they're at it, Sylveon too. Jessie agrees to start the operation right away.

* * *

Back at the kindergarten, the kids fawn over Ash's Pikachu, and the travelers in turn release all their Pokémon for the children to play with, much to the kid's excitement. In the halls, Ash sees a child running away, unbeknownst to them the same boy who approached Froakie. The professor identifies him as Randall, and goes to get him. Penelope explains that Randall actually loves Pokémon, but gets scared easily. As Ash and his friends show their Pokémon to the children, Sylveon offers Pokémon food to Froakie, who shakes its head and blushes, still embarrassed by its actions in battle.

Ash commented, "Cheer up, Froakie."

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

"Fro," said Froakie, still a little sad.

Misty hugged the little Water type and stated, "You did the very best you could."

"Spheal, spheal," said Spheal.

Clemont replied, "Poor Froakie."

Bonnie added, "He'll be okay."

Penelope responded, "Yeah, he should be."

"Syl," said Sylveon.

The professor returns with Randall in hand. Ash shows him Froakie, but Randall is scared to touch it or feed it, despite Ash and the group's reassurances. Hiding his face with his hat, Randall remembers a time when he was younger and first encountered Pokémon. Small Randall was watching a Hoppip under his back porch, when a Beedrill appeared behind him, scaring Hoppip and causing him to accidentally harm Randall, who watches, crying, as it hops away. Now, Randall explains he just wanted to be friends with the Pokémon. The group urges him not to worry about it too much, but Randall is still unconvinced.

Just then, a semi-truck backs into the yard. The side opens revealing a colorful set and two _"performers"_, who bid the children to watch as they start to juggle. The children, including the travelers, rush excitedly to the truck, while Penelope and the professor remain behind, confused. The _"performers"_ say that they are volunteers, here to give the children a wonderful time, and Ash says that he wants to try juggling, too. James, in a Beartic costume, comes out from the side of the truck and gives Ash permission to have a _"beary good time"_. Ash, Randall, and the rest of the children walk up onto stage to play.

Team Rocket passes out balls to the children while Randall sits down behind a set piece, Froakie is also unamused. As the children throw the balls in the air, smoke is released, obscuring the teachers' view. As the children scream, Ash tells them to exit the truck, which they do, as the smoke is thinning. As Ash checks that everyone made it down, alone on the stage with Sylveon and Pikachu, two nets come down and trap the two Pokémon, sending Ash flying offstage. The door to the set closes and Team Rocket shed their disguises from on top the truck. Ash demands they give the Pokémon back, but Team Rocket drives off at full speed.

Ash runs after the truck, followed by Fletchling, and grabs onto the back just as the truck rounds a bend. At the kindergarten, the teachers realize that Randall is missing. Noticing Fletchling in their mirror, James sends out mud from their exhaust pipe and hits Fletchling, sending it back. Inside, Randall and Froakie surprise each other and notice Pikachu and Sylveon, who are trapped in glass containers. Back at the kindergarten, Ash's friends realize that Randall is still on the truck. Accompanied by Penelope, they decide to go save them.

Inside the truck again, Froakie tries to break the containers with Bubble and Water Pulse, but to no avail, while Randall looks on. Ash has managed to open the truck's back door and struggles into the truck, reassuring the Pokémon and Randall, promising to release them. Sooner down the road, Fletchling cleans off its feathers when Bonnie, Misty, Clemont, and Penelope drive up, asking what happened. On the truck's stage, Ash and Misty combines forces with Froakie to try and break Pikachu and Sylveon out of captivity. Together, they ram up against the containers repeatedly, but with little effect.

Misty asks Randall to help, but he is reluctant and self-doubting. Ash convinces him by saying that he need Randall's help to save everyone, and together the three break Sylveon free, who thanks Randall with its feelers. Pikachu is also released, and at last Randall feels comfortable with Pokémon. The truck is parked inside a warehouse, and Team Rocket emerges, eager to report their success right away. However, their laughter stops abruptly when the truck door lifts open to reveal Ash, Misty, Randall, and the released Pokémon. Jessie and James send out Pumpkaboo and Inkay, and command them to use Shadow Ball and Psybeam, respectively.

Sylveon protects Randall as Ash sends Froakie with a Water Pulse and Pikachu with a Thunderbolt as Misty has Lanturn use Thunder and Spheal use Aurora Beam, which collide mid-air with Team Rocket's attacks. In the smoke that ensues, Ash commands Pikachu to use Electro Ball and Misty commands Lanturn to use Hydro Pump, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Fletchling and Penelope's car come into the warehouse to see that everyone is safe and well.

* * *

Back at the kindergarten, Randall tells the story of how he saved Pikachu and Sylveon, and asks Froakie if they are friends. Ash assures them they are and that he is Randall's friend too, and Froakie and Randall fist bump, Randall not scared any longer. Later, as Ash and his companions say goodbye, Randall says that he too wants to be a Pokémon Trainer when he gets older, and Ash promises that the next time he sees him, they'll battle. The class waves goodbye as the four travelers disappear into the distance.

Ash asked, "So, how mad are you at me?"

Misty answered, "Not that mad, I did realize back there that you and Froakie did your best to defeat Penelope."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Spheal," said Spheal.

Clemont stated, "Well, that's a relief."

Bonnie replied, "Agreed on that, big brother!"

Misty grabbed Ash and kissed him softly, surprising him. Ash return it eventually, thanking his lucky stars that he had Misty.

* * *

_AK1028: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter/episode! More is coming later so hang onto your seats, we're gonna see what Serena is up to in the next chapter/episode. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Wings of Love!

**Wings of Love!**

Summary: Since we had a Gary focused episode already, I say we are ready for an episode focusing on Serena, who travelling to Coumarine City, get her forth badge.

* * *

Serena was currently walking through the grass of route 12, trying to find another Pokémon to add to her team. Currently, she had four teammates: Delphox, Pidgeot, Vespquien, and Aromatisse. But that's when she came across a big river that she had to cross. That's when she heard something. Quickly turning around, she saw a Wingull behind her.

She whispered, "Wingull?"

Serena brought out her poke dex as Dexter chirped, _"Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Catching sea winds with its long wings, it soars as if it were a glider. It folds its wings to rest. It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights."_

"Wingull," said a voice, as the Wingull took off from fright.

Serena pouted as she turned around and saw a little girl behind her. She was younger than 10, about 9. She had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red shirt, pink jeans, and purple shoes.

The little girl pouted, "Aw, it flew off again..."

Serena stated, "You seem to be too young for Pokémon training..."

The little girl replied, "I am, my name is Anna."

Serena introduced, "My name is Serena, nice to meet you." She then asked, "So, is that Wingull wild?"

Anna answered, "Yeah. See, I wanna take Wingull to meet my mom in Albmise Town. A Wingull brought my mom and dad together. See, my dad was looking for a Wingull and my mom was taking care of a weak Wingull at the time. She agreed that he could take Wingull but only if he came back one day to tell her of his adventures since she wasn't allowed to travel at the time. So, my dad did just that and he came to see her every month until one day he came and she wasn't there. He used the Wingull to find her and to his surprise, she was a finally a trainer. So they traveled together until they settled down."

Serena stated, "That's a great story, Anna, but what do you need that Wingull for?"

Anna answered, "It's my parents' wedding anniversary before I go on my adventure and I wanna bring a Wingull to the party! Sort be sentimental. Sam, my twin brother, is supposed to be helping me but he gave up."

Serena replied, "Well, I can help. I wanna catch a Wingull before going for my forth badge."

Anna smiled as she responded, "Wow, thanks Serena!"

Serena nodded and for the rest of the day, she helped Anna trying to get the Wingull. That afternoon, Anna helps Serena sets out the Pokémon food again and the Wingull takes the bait. Serena brings out Aromatisse and has it use Draining Kiss. Wingull quickly dodges it and uses Wing Attack on Aromatisse. Serena responds with Moonblast, managing to hit Wingull and bring it down towards the ground. Wingull manages to pull out of it, using Aerial Ace.

* * *

-Flashback-

_As a young child, Serena was sent to Kanto, against her will, to attend a Pokémon Summer Camp, which was hosted by Professor Oak. One day, while at the camp, she got lost in a nearby forest and was startled by a Poliwag, falling over and hurting her knee. Then, she met Ash Ketchum, who was looking for the same Poliwag and spotted Serena. Noticing her knee injury, he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her wounded knee, saying that it is a good-luck charm and that the pain would go away. However, when Serena's knee continued to hurt, Ash advised her to never give up until the end._

_So, Ash helped her up before escorting her out of the forest. Afterwards, she returned to Kalos, bringing along the handkerchief and the memory of her meeting with Ash._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Serena thought, _'Even though I did go out of my crush on Ash and briefly dated Calem, I hope that I find love like Anna and Sam's parents.'_ As soon as she saw that Aromatisse had knocked out Wingull, she threw a poke ball. The poke ball hit Wingull, shook a few times, and then stopped as did the light in the middle of the ball - showing that she had caught it.

Anna gushed, "You caught it!"

Serena stated, "And that's how we do it!"

Anna gasped as she saw the setting sun and said, "Oh no! The party's over, we missed it!"

Serena replied, softly, "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"Anna?"

Anna and Serena spun around and saw an older version of Anna standing there.

Anna said, sadly, "Hi mom."

Anna's mom asked, "Where have you been all day?"

Anna answered, "Serena and I were trying to catch a Wingull for your anniversary party with dad."

Anna's mom looked at Serena and asked, "Is this true, Serena, is it?"

Serena answered, "Yes."

Anna's mom stated, "Well, while our wedding anniversary was today, we much rather have you at our party than a Wingull."

Anna perked up as she asked, "Are you mad?"

Anna's mom answered, "No, sweetie. In fact, I'm quite proud of you for trying and never giving up."

Anna smiled finally and stated, "Thanks mom."

Serena replied, "Guess I'll have let go of Wingull."

Anna's mom responded, "Kept it and may it help you find love."

Serena smiled as she said, "Thanks."

With that, she packed her stuff and headed out, biding adieu to Anna and her mom. _'I do wonder if Wingull will help me find the person I should spend the rest of my life with like it did with Anna's mom and dad,'_ Serena thought, still wondering about that, _'Guess I'll find out one day.'_

* * *

AK1028: Chapter/episode dedicated to TimPrime1. Two years ago today, I met (in person) the love of my life, TimPrime1. We had been dating for five months at the time and we wanted to meet each other in person. So, that's what we did. I went to Charlotte to meet up with him and his best friend. I remember having butterflies in my stomach. When I got to the baggage claim, I saw him standing there and looked like he was texting. Still nervous, I slightly cracked a joke to stop texting that I had arrived. That was the best 10 days of my life cause we got to do so many things together, including to going to his local comic con as our first big date.


End file.
